Ma Family Oh (series)
by deushiikyungie -hiatus
Summary: Sabtu-Minggu, keluarga kecil Oh pergi liburan ke pulau Nami dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan dalam liburan kali ini?/"Miiinn...eppooh. haha..."/hanya cerita ringan tentang sehun dan jongin/hunkai, luhan-baekhyun, krisho/ oneshoot/ RnR... ya..
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Nama untuk baby (Sequel dari 'periksa atau tidak?')

Cast: Oh Sehun/ Kim Jongin(GS), Luhan-Baekhyun(GS), Kris/Suho(GS)

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita muncul begitu saja di otak saya. dan mian kalau ada kesamaan atau bla bla bla… this story is mine.

Hanya cerita ringan tentang sehun dan kai.

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. DLDR…

Enjoy!

-'O'O'O'O'-

Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun berjalan bolak balik di depan pintu ruang ICU, dimana dibalik pintu tersebut terdapat sang istri yang tengah berjuang hidup dan mati. Sosok wanita yang sebentar lagi akan membuat laki-laki tampan itu menjadi seorang ayah.

Haah… ia tak menyangka, detik-detik yang ia tunggu terasa begitu mengerikan. Ah tidak! Ini tidak mengerikan, tapi menakutkan. Ia takut, amat sangat takut dengan keadaan Jongin dan Baby mereka. Sehun sungguh takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka. Pada malaikat hidupnya. Dengan kasar ia mengusap wajah tampannya yang jelas terlukis rasa takut, cemas dan khawatir.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan calon ayah tersebut, beberapa-ah, lebih tepatnya 6 orang yang duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruang bersalin itu, mereka juga tengah memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Sehun.

Dua wanita yang tak muda lagi terlihat begitu khawatir dan cemas dengan anak, menantu dan calon cucu kesayangan mereka. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan memberi kekuatan. Berbeda dengan 4 orang yang lainnya. Walaupun juga diliputi rasa cemas dan khawatir, tetapi mereka tetap bersikap tenang karena mereka yakin keadaan seseorang yang mereka tunggu akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka hanya perlu bersabar dan berdoa demi keselamatan sang ibu dan Baby yang tengah berjuang di dalam sana.

Keadaan hening itupun terpecah oleh suara laki-laki tampan yang tengah menggenggam jemari wanita-nya yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk Baby kalian?" tanya pelan. Sontak semua orang yang berada di sana langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah itu.

"Nama? Eh, umm.."

"Kau belum mempersiapkannya?" tanya Ny. Oh langsung sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam dengan pandangan kosong karena mendapat pertanyaan yang seharusnya bisa ia jawab. Tapi...

"Yah! Pabbo, kenapa kau belum mempersiapkan namanya? Kau mau memanggil bayi kalian dengan panggilan Baby terus?" ucap Ny. Oh lagi, sedikit kesal.

Sebelum Sehun menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, Ny. Kim bersuara lebih dulu. "Ah, kalau kau belum mempersiapkannya, bagaimana kalau umma saja yang menyiapkan nama untuk Baby kalian? Umma punya nama yang sangat bagus untuk putra mu, Sehun-ah!"

"Putra? Tidak, cucuku yeoja, jadi ia harus memiliki nama yang cantik. Sehun, umma juga sudah punya nama yang sangat bagus untuk putri mu," seru Ny. Oh, tak setuju dengan kata-kata Ny. Kim.

"Ehem, maaf besan, tapi aku merasa putri ku akan melahirkan seorang jagoan untuk ku, bukan seorang putri,"

"Maaf juga besan ku. Tapi aku merasa menantu tercinta ku akan melahirkan seorang putri yang sangat cantik seperti ibunya, jadi saya akan memberikan nama yang cantik dan indah seperti cahaya,"

"Tidak Ny. Oh. Cucuku akan menjadi jagoan dan ia harus memiliki nama yang gagah, seperti rusa, ia akan menjadi pelari yang hebat,"

"Anda mau memberikan nama hewan untuk cucuku? Tidak, cucuku akan menjadi seorang putri yang cantik!"

"Tidak cucuku akan menjadi laki-laki yang tampan!"

Melihat adu mulut yang para ibu lakukan, membuat Sehun menjadi serba salah. Ah, bagaimana ia tidak merasakan hal itu? Lihat saja sang ibu yang ngotot bilang kalau Baby yang lahir nanti adalah yeoja sedangkan sang ibu mertua bilang kalau cucu nya adalah namja. Haah… ia sudah terpikirkan akan jadi seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka yang meminta ia dan Jongin untuk tidak memeriksa kandungan Jongin dulu. Jadilah mereka 'main tebak-tebakkan' sebelum si bayi lahir.

Ah! Nama. Yaah.. jujur Sehun sudah mempersiapkan beberapa nama untuk Baby nanti. Tapi tentu saja ia harus membicarakannya pada Jongin dulu.

Tapi setelah mendengar keinginan ibu dan ibu mertuanya yang menginginkan Baby namja dan yeoja, dan usulan-usulan untuk nama yang mereka katakan. Sepertinya laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah ini sudah memiliki nama yang menurutnya akan sangat disetujui oleh mereka, terutama sang ibu dan Ibu sang istri.

Dan lagi, jika prediksinya tidak salah, ia akan memiliki Baby kembar.

"Yaah, bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat? Ini rumah sakit dan tidak seharusnya kalian yang menentukan nama untuk anak Sehun dan Jongin. Bukankah kita sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada mereka?" Tuan Kim berbicara.

"Benar, biar Sehun yang memikirkan nama untuk cucu kita. Sehun pasti tidak akan mengecewakan kita." Tambah Tuan Oh.

"Kris hyung, Suho noona," panggil Sehun pada sepasang suami isrti yang ikut menemaninya menunggu sang istri melahirkan setelah beberapa saat sang appa berbicara. Yang dipanggil menoleh menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Umm, apa kalian- sebelum hari kelahiran Kevin kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuk nya?" tanya nya.

"Uh? Tentu saja Sehun-ah. Tapi itu setelah kami mengetahui apakah anak kami namja atau yeoja." Jawab Suho.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi aku tidak tau apakah anakku namja atau yeoja,"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menyiapkan dua nama. Satu untuk yeoja dan satu lagi untuk namja." Sahut Kris.

Semua yang ada disitu mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kris kecuali Sehun. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum senyum tipis yang membuat raut wajah lelahnya tampak lebih tampan. Melihat senyum itu, sepertinya mereka yakin Sehun sudah menentukan nama yang bagus untuk calon keluarga mereka.

Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara bayi menangis. Sontak mereka semua berdiri mendengar tangisan itu. Tangisan yang terdengar sangat kencang.

Huueeee... huuee...

"Bayinya lahir... aahh.. syukurlah. Syukurlah, Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah, kau sudah jadi ayah! Selamat, Sehun-ah."

Wajah-wajah lega dan bahagia terpancar dari kedua orang tua Sehun dan keluarga Jongin serta sang kakak ipar-Suho beserta suaminya, Kris.

Sehun tak kalah lega dan bersyukur saat akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan sang anak. Baby-nya telah lahir. Senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Akhirnya ia menjadi seorang ayah. Kedua matanya jelas terlukis rasa haru akan kelahiran sang anak.

Setelah melepas pelukan Tuan Kim dan menerima tepukan bangga pada bahunya, namja tampan itupun menatap penuh harap pada pintu yang masih tertutup. Ah, kapan pintu itu akan terbuka? Ia ingin melihat malaikat kecilnya.

Tapi sepertinya pintu itu tak akan terbuka.

Wajah bahagia itupun langsung berubah bingung dan khawatir. Cemas tiba-tiba saja merasukinya.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang keluar? Dokter? Suster? Apa yang terjadi didalam?

"Ke- kenapa dokternya tidak keluar? Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara nya terdengar gemetar. Padangan Sehun terpaku pada pintu didepannya. Ingin membukanya tapi- tidak, ia tidak bisa.

Beberapa saat kemudian kembali terdengar suara tangis bayi yang terdengar lebih kencang dari yang pertama ia dengar. Tangis yang terdengar begitu semangat/?

"Sehun? Sehun-ah, itu suara bayi kan? Bukankah tadi kita sudah mendengar baby mengangis lalu kenapa ada tangisan lagi?" Suho berkata heran dan bingung. Oh, tunggu mungkinkah?

"OH SEHUN! Anak mu kembar! Yah.. benarkan? Sehun! Sehun-ah!"

Sehun tak terlalu mendengar seruan sang ibu dan ibu mertua-nya. Namja itu terpaku dengan apa yang terjadi. Kembar? Benarkah? Baby ku kembar? Sungguh?

Plaak!

"Auwwh! Kris hyung! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"kau! Kenapa kau diam menjadi patung seperti itu? Tidak kah kau bahagia? Kau memiliki Baby kembar, Sehun-ah!"

Jawaban Kris seketika membuat senyum di wajahnya kembali merekah. Senyum lega dan bahagia setelah yakin bahwa baby nya kembar. Oh tuhan... terima kasih sudah mendengar doa ibu dan ibu mertua-ku. tapi tunggu! Kembar, belum tentu sepasang kan? Ah, kepala Sehun sakit…. -_-

-OhO-

Sehun tak hentinya bersyukur dan menciumi setiap wajah Jongin yang masih setia menutup mata indahnya. Dielusnya penuh kasih sayang wajah cantik sang istri. Mengucapkan beribu terima kasih karena sudah berjuang melahirkan Baby mereka dan dapat bertahan setelah proses melahirkan yang menakutkan- menurutnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan iris coklat indahnya. Perlahan Jongin menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki matanya hingga dengan jelas ia menangkap wajah tampan sang suami di sampingnya. Tersenyum penuh kelembutan seakan menyambutnya dari tidur panjangnya.

"Sehun…"panggilnya lirih. Mata bulatnya menagkap raut wajah bahagia Sehun dan kedua iris gelap itu terlihat haru akan kebahagiaan.

"Ne, sayang. Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Jongin tersenyum lembut, " Ne. aku merasa ringan," sejenak menghentikan ucapannya. Semakin nyaman dirasanya karena belaian jemari Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan Baby?" tanyanya.

"Baby, mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka sehat dan sangat menggemaskan, sayang… Kau tau? Aku merasa, aku adalah laki-laki yang peling beruntung karena memiliki istri cantik dan hebat sepertimu. Kau memberiku 2 malaikat yang sangat indah. Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu, sayang…" ujar Sehun panjang lebar, membuat senyum manis di wajah cantik sang istri terkembang indah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun…"

Sesaat setelah Jongin membalas kata-kata Sehun, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah ny. Oh dan ny. Kim. Masing-masing memeluk buntelan dalam dekapan mereka. Di belakang mereka, Suho, Kris, tuan Oh dan tuan Kim masuk. Mereka tersenyum bahagia pada sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menjadi orang tua.

"Jongin-ah, selamat ya sayang.. kau sudah menjadi ibu sekarang." Ujar Suho mendekati sang adik dan mengecup lembut kening Jongin. "Selamat ya, adik ipar." Tambah Kris yang berdiri disamping Suho.

"Terimakasih Suho unnie… Kris oppa…" jawab Jongin.

"Jongin sayang, tidakkah kau ingin melihat putramu? Ia sangat tampan dan sehat…" panggil sang ibu, lalu perlahan menempatkan bayi mungil itu pada sisi kanan Jongin yang lumayan luas. Ny. Oh juga menempatkkan bayi mungil yang sedaritadi ia gendong pada sisi kiri Jongin. Tapi tidak jadi karena ruang yang sempit sehingga ia memberikan bayi cantik itu pada dekapan hangat Jongin yang meminta ingin menggendong sang anak.

"Dia sangat cantik, Jongin-ah. Mirip seperti ibunya, cantik…" ujar Ny. Oh.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah ny. Oh dan ny. Kim. Mereka benar-benar bahagia kerena anak-anak mereka memberikan mereka cucu yang sesuai dengan harapan mereka. Sepasang baby kembar yang tampan dan cantik.

"Hai, sayang.. ini umma. Selamat datang dalam keluarga kami. Umma menyayangi kalian…" ucap Jongin penuh kelembutan. Mencium sayang wajah mungil baby yeoja dalam dekapannya dan berlalih pada baby namja yang berada dalam dekapan Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan bayi nya agar Jongin dapat melakukan hal yang sama pada putri mereka.

Kedua pasang mata mungil itu menatap Sehun dan Jongin polos. Seakan mengerti dengan kebahagiaan orang tua mereka, sepasang bayi kembar itupun tersenyum dan tertawa lucu. Membuat mereka terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Sontak semua yang ada disana memekik tertahan melihat kelucuan bayi kembar lucu itu. Mereka benar-benar gemas. Aih.. lucunya…

"Mereka sungguh indah, Hunnie…" lirih Jongin. Terharu melihat wajah-wajah mungil itu.

"Ya, sayang. Mereka malaikat kita. Terimakasih…" balas Sehun. Kemudian mengecup kening sang istri dalam. Cukup lama mereka saling berbagi kasih hingga tuan Kim berbicara.

"Jadi, Sehun-ah. Siapakah gerangan nama mereka? Kami ingin sekali memanggil nama mereka," ucap tuan Kim.

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan sang appa langsung menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya penuh arti. "Kau belum memberikan nama untuk mereka?" tanyanya heran.

"Umh.. aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu, sayang." Jawab Sehun. Matanya beralih pada baby yeoja yang kini menatapnya polos.

"Beritahu aku Sehunnie... siapa nama putri cantikku ini..?"

"Umh, namanya... kau tau, iaterlihat bersinar. Wajahnya sungguh indah dan cantik. Baekhyun, Oh Baekhyun adalah namanya." Jelas Sehun. "Sedangkan jagoanku ini. Ia tampan sepertiku namun ia memiliki mata bulat yang indah sepertimu. Luhan, Oh Luhan.. bagaimana sayang?" lanjut Sehun. Kembali menatap sang istri yang menatapnya penuh arti.

Mata bulat Jongin terlihat lebih bersinar mendengar nama yang diberikan Sehun, "Nama yang sangat indah, Sehun. Aku setuju," Ucapnya lembut. "Hai, Luhannie... Baekhyunnie.. aah.. kalian senang?!" seru Jongin pelan dan tertawa pelan melihat sang buah hati tertawa dalam dekapan ia dan sang suami.

"Baekhyun dan Luhan. Memang nama yang indah, Sehun-ah." Ujar ny. Kim.

"Benar. Tapi Sehun-ah, apa kau memikirkan nama mereka saat umma dan ny. Kim ribut soal nama anak kalian tadi?" tanya ny. Oh.

"Ne, umma. Otteshimnika? Apa umma dan Kim umma setuju dengan nama yang kuberikan untuk cucu kalian?" jawab Sehun.

"Ne! Tentu saja kami setuju sayang. Terima kasih nak..."

"Appa bangga pada mu, Sehun-ah.. lihat lah, mereka sungguh sehat dan manis." Ujar tuan Oh.

Tuan Kim, Suho dan Kris tersenyum senang melihat mereka bahagia. Mereka sengan karena Jongin dan Sehun telah memberikan kebahagian kepada keluarka mereka, terutama ny. Oh dan ny. Kim .

Sehun menaiki bangsal Jongin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sisi kanan wajah Jongin. "Sayang, terima kasih sudah menjadi pendamping hidupku. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku 2 malaikat yang sangat indah... terima kasih. Saranghae, jeogmal saranghae, Oh Jongin..." bisiknya lembut dan penuh cinta. Kemudian mengecup sayang pipi berisi Jongin.

"Ne... Aku juga berterimakasih karena sudah memilihku menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu, suamiku. Nado saranghae..." balas Jongin dan mencium lembut pipi Sehun.

"saling menatap penuh cinta dan sayang. Sama-sama beruntung dan saling memiliki. Ditambah, dua malaikat tampan dan cantik yang akan mengisi kehidupan mereka. Sehun dan Jongin sungguh bersyukur untuk itu.

Mereka semua terlarut dalam percakapan tentang Luhan dan Beakhyun. Tentang segala pernak-pernik kebutuhan sepasang bayi menggemaskan itu hingga rumah yang akan keluarga kecil itu tempati. Karena, semenjak Sehun dan Jongin menikah mereka tinggal di apartemen hingga 7 bulan kehamilan Jongin. Kemudian sang ibu- ny. Kim- meminta mereka untuk tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim.

Hingga ucapan seorang Oh Sehun, membuat ia harus mendapat pukulan di kepala dan di sekujur tubuhnya. Karena- ooh... tak bisakah isi pikiran suami tampan Jongin ini tidak berisi hal-hal yang mesum? Menjengkelkan, umpat Jongin.

"Sayang, aku senag kau sudah melahirkan dan sehat seperi sekarang. Kau tau, sebelum maupun setelah kau melahirkan, tubuh mu ini tetap saja sexy dan indah.. membuatku ingin menerkamu sekarang juga." Ucapnya dengan senyum mesum andalannya.

.

.

.

Ngik -_-'

Plaak! Buakh! Plaaak! BUKH!

Awwh...

Hmm... bayangkan sendiri gimana nasib sang appa muda itu. Dan si kembar, Luhan-Baekhyun malah bertepuk dan tertawa senang melihat sang appa yang menerima dampratan ari keluarga mereka.

Haah.. Jongin hanya berharap keluarga kecil ia dan Sehun akan selalu bahagia dan bersama selamanya...

.

End...

.

Ini saya buat sequel dari ff sebelumnya… bagi yang minta sekuel udah saya bikinkan…

Bingung mau bikin series atau oneshot berlanjut, karena otak saya lagi maunya bikin cerita tentang keluarga kecil Oh. Ada yang mau?

Ff saya yang lain lanjut kok, tapi gk tau yang You're My Brother, idenya ilang begitu saja… maapakan u_u

Yaudah sekian…

See next in another story…

Jangan lupa review nya….

By!

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ma Family Oh –series-

Judul: Gigi susu Lulu dan Baek

Cast: Oh Sehun/ Kim Jongin(GS), Luhan-Baekhyun(GS), Kris/Suho(GS)

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita muncul begitu saja di otak saya. dan mian kalau ada kesamaan atau bla bla bla… this story is mine.

Hanya cerita ringan tentang sehun, kai, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. DLDR…

Enjoy!

….…

Jongin masih berada di dapur di pagi menjelang siang yang cerah itu. Dengan telaten, ibu muda itu membersihkan peralatan masak yang ia gunakan tadi pagi saat membuat sarapan. Setelah meletakkan mangkuk terakhir, dengan helaan napas lelah ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada pantry. Untuk beberapa saat ia memejamkan sepasang mata indahnya. Berusaha meresapi ketenangan yang ia rasakan.

Tak berapa lama kelopak mata itupun terbuka, menampilkan onyx nya yang indah. Menanggalkan celemek yang membalut tubuh rampingnya –ia bersyukur tubuhnya kembali seperti semula setelah hampir 2 bulan yang lalu setelah ia melahirkan, ia harus rela memiliki tubuh gemuk. Kenapa begitu lama Jongin menguruskan tubuhnya? Salahkan Oh Sehun yang melarangnya untuk menguruskan tubuhnya pasca seminggu setelah ia melahirkan.

Ckh, dan kalian tau apa alasan si tuan Oh? "Aku hanya ingin merasakan memeluk tubuh berisimu ini, Jongina... kau tau kau tampak seksi dengan tubuh empuk mu ini.." yah tak jauh dari 'hal-hal' mecum.

Dan sebagai istri yang baik, Jongin harus rela memenuhi keinginan –sinting, menurutnya- sang tuan Oh Mesum Sehun.

Baiklah. Lupakan tentang yang tadi. Sebaiknya sekarang wanita manis itu untuk ke ruang tengah, melihat bagaimana keadaan sepasang bayi kembar imutnya berada. Dengan keyakinan kalau kedua bayi lucu yang baru seminggu lebih ini berusia 4 bulan, masih tetap bermain dan berguling-guling di atas karpet tebal disana.

Dan yah... itu mereka, tampak lucu dengan balutan selimut tipis berwarna coklat lembut. Membalut sebagian kaki mungil Luhan yang menendang-nendang selimut tipis itu dan Baekhyun yang terbungkus selimut yang sama dengan sang kembaran. Menggigit dan bergumam tak jelas. Mata sipitnya tampak resah.

Jongin yang melihat tingkah sepasang bayi menggemaskan itupun langsung menghampiri mereka. Mengangkat tubuh gembul Baekhyun yang terbungkus selimut kemudian dilepasnya dengan lembut kain hangat itu. "Jangan digigit Baekkie sayang…" ujarnya lembut.

Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun malah semakin resah dan tidak nyaman dan mulutnya tak henti bergummam serta air liurnya semakin banyak mengalir keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dengan telaten Jongin membersihkan bibir Baekhyun.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena kembali air bening itu kembali keluar, membasahi bibir mungilnya yang terbuka hingga dagu Baekhyun. Bayi cantik itu juga semakin bergerak gelisah tak nyaman dan kedua jemari munggilnya mengusap kasar –seakan memukul- pipinya. Kedua bola mata cantiknya bergerak tak tentu arah dan berkaca-kaca. Seakan mau menangis.

Kontan membuat ibu muda itu binggung dengan tingkah baby mungilnya. Kenapa Baekhyun sangat rewel begini? Tidak biasanya dia gelisah dan seperti terganggu seperti ini, batin Jongin cemas.

Diliriknya Luhan yang tengah berusaha memasukkan kaki boneka rusa kedalam mulutnya dan menggigitinya. Dengan cepat Jongin menyingkirkan boneka itu.

"Jangan dimasukan ke mulut, Lulu…"

Tapi Luhan malah merengek dan bergerak gelisah. Mata bulat yang mirip denganya terlihat berair dan siap untuk tumpah. Luhan benar-benar terganggu. Dengan kasar ia mengusap pipi dan dagunya. Tak cukup, iapun juga menarik-narik daun telinganya.

Melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang rewel seperti tak biasanya, tentu membuat Jongin semakin panic. Ia bingung dan khawatir dengan anak kembarnya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka gelisah dan memukul pipi serta menarik-narik telingga mereka? Apa mereka sakit? Laparkah? Hauskah?

Tak tahan lagi, kedua bayi kembar itupun menangis keras. Mengangetkan Jongin yang terdiam memikirkan kenapa Luhan dan Baekhyun yang rewel. Dengan gagap ia meraih tubuh Luhan, mendekatkannya pada tubuhnya. Menimang tubuh Baekhyun yang tak henti menangis serta menepuk-nepuk halus kepala Luhan. Berharap mereka dapat tenang.

"Yaah.. sayang, kalian kenapa? Jangan buat umma takut."

Tapi Luhan dan Baekhyun malah semakin keras menangis. Jongin pun juga semakin panik.

Dengan cepat Jongin membuka kemeja nya -milik Sehun- dan melepas bra-nya agar mudah menyusui Baekhyun yang ada dalam dekapannya. Dengan sigap bibir mungil Baekhyun langsung saja menghisap kuat, membuat Jongin mengerang sakit pada salah satu titik sensitifnya.

"Sayang, pelan-pelan.. ugh.."

Dengan lembut Jongin mengusap-usap pipi gembul Baekhyun. Manic coklatnya menatap cemas dan takut dengan perilaku Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tak biasanya. Sangat rewel, gelisah, mengusap-usap kasar bagian sisi bawah wajah mereka kasar dan terlebih air liur mereka yang dibiarkan keluar dan terlihat semakin banyak.

Dan Jongin yakin mereka tidak sedang demam atau lapar.

Ya Tuhan… apa yang terjadi dengan bayi kembarku?

"Sayang… Lulu, jangan di gigit sayang. Boneka Lulu kotor. Baek, sayang ada apa? Kenapa dilepas, kau tidak mau menyusu lagi? Hei hei, sayang, hiks, kalian kenapa? Hikss.. jangan buat umma takut.."

Bingung! Jongin sungguh bingung. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Lu-Baek. Luhan yang selalu berusaha memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut mungilnya dan Baekhyun yang berhenti menyusu dan malah menggigiti kemeja sang umma.

Tak tahan, Jongin pun ikut menangis. Ia takut, cemas, bingung dan tidak tau apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk menenangkan kedua buah hatinya. Jongin semakin panik saat tak ada satupun cara yang ia ketahui untuk menenangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dot yang beberapa saat lalu ia berikan, mereka malah menolak dan melempar benda itu jauh.

Aaaghh umma~ Jongin tak tahaaann… TToTT

Eh, tunggu! Umma? Umma! Kenapa Jongin bisa lupa dengan ibunya? Ia kan bisa bertanya pada ibunya itu? Hiks, Sehun pabbo!/?

"Sayang, Baek sayang turun dulu, ya- yah! Luhan, sudah umma bilang jangan masukkan ke mulut, kotor Lulu! Baek jangan berguling seperti itu, nanti kamu- Luhan! Hikss… huueee tak bisakah kalian diam sebentar?"

Jongin pusing dan binggung. Sungguh ia tak ingin ikut menangis juga… apalagi melihat Luhan-Baekhyun yang semakin rewel dan masih menangis keras. Ia merasa tidak berguna…

Setelah yakin kedua buah hatinya 'aman' dan lumayan tenang –yang membutuhkan tenaga-, dengan sigap Jongin langsung berjalan kearah meja telepon.

Tapi baru beberapa saat ia memegang ganggang telepon, ibu muda itu terdiam mematung. Oh! Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau sang umma sedang pergi bersama sang appa ke Singapur kemarin? Hiks, hiks.. ottokhe? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis.. hiks. Tapi, tapi, tapi. Tunggu, rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu? Err.. apa ya? Ah! Ya, umma Sehun! Jonginn… kenapa kau bisa melupakan ibu mertua mu sendiri?

Duuh, kalau begini lebih baik ke rumah umma (ny. Oh) saja. Kalau aku menelpon pasti heboh dan gaduh.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, menentukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarng, Jongin pun dengan cepat berlari ke kamarnya dan Sehun, mengambil sweeter dan merapikan penampilannya. Setelahnya ia pergi ke kamar si kembar untuk mengambil jaket Luhan-Baekhyun dan tas yang berisi lengkap keperluan si kembar.

Jongin kembali ke ruang tengah setelah semua yakin di bawanya, memakaikan jaket ke tubuh bulat sang anak yang masih menangis- dan bersyukurlah Jongin, Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah tak menangis sekeras tadi- . Menenangkan Luhan dengan memberikan dot yang baru kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Pergi meninggalkan Luhan sejenak.

Dengan cepat namun tetap berhati-hati, Jongin berlari keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil. Meletakkan tas yang lumayan bersar di samping kemudi lalu menempatkan tubuh Bayi cantiknya ke tempat dudukan khusus bayi. Memberikan dot yang sama seperti Luhan. Setelah yakin sang anak aman dan nyaman, ia pun kembali berlari ke dalam rumah untuk menjemput Luhan.

Haah.. kalian tau, Jongin mulai lelah.

Setelah yakin semua aman, mobil keluarga Oh itupun melaju, meninggalkan kediaman sederhana keluarga kecil Oh.

…

….…

…

Di perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga sang suami, Jongin merasa ini adalah perjalanan yang paling sangat ingin di hindarinya. Ah, mungkin ia tidak mau jika dalam keadaan seperti ini berkendara. Terlebih lagi jika sudah berhenti di traffic light. Ggrrr…

Rasanya Jongin ingin memaki-maki dan menembaki mereka dengan semprotan cabe -_-

Sedikit cerita, mobil yang sedang Jongin bawa ini memiliki kaca yang bening sehingga dari luar maupun dari dalam dapat terlihat, walau ada gorden kecil yang kadang-kadang digunakan. Dan masalah memang terletak pada kaca mobil yang membuat ibu muda itu geram.

Aaiih, bagaimana Jongin tidak geram dan menahan amarah ketika mereka yang di luar mobil dengan bebasnya dapat melihat mereka. Terlebih, kedua bayi kembarnya yang duduk di kursi belakang dapat dengan jelas dilihat oleh penggendara lain. Entah apa yang dilakukan bayi kembarnya yang yah ia memang mengakui Luhan dan Baekhyun memang sangat menggemaskan! Dan itu adalah pesona mereka yang tak bisa dihindari. Aye…

Mereka yang di luar tiba-tiba saja menatap ke dalam mobilnya dan ia yakin arah mata mereka langsung menuju kearah sepasang bayi imut-imutnya. Luhan dan Beakhyun yang masih menangis sesunggukan dan masih gelisah, mengusap-usap pipi bawah mereka. Membuat hati Jongin sakit, gelisah dan panik… tapi tidak bagi pengendara di luaran sana.

"Kyaaa! Lihat, mereka lucu sekali~"

"Uuh… mereka menggemaskan sekali -/-"

"Lihat, yang cantik itu,, iih lucunya… tapi kenapa mereka menangis?"

"Iya, iya. Kenapa mereka menangis? Uuh,,, cup cup.."

"Loh, itu yang di depan ibu mereka kan? Kenapa dia hanya diam?"

"Iya, anaknya menangis begitu, kenapa dia terlihat tenang begitu?"

"Seharusnya dia menenangkan bayinya, bukannya tetap menghadap ke depan dan menghiraukan anaknya menangis…."

And bla bla bla~

Sungguh, telinga indah Jongin sudah sakit sekarang. Memerah dan panas…. Grrr…

TIN!

TIIN! TIIN!

TTIIIIINN!

Dengan kesal, Jongin membunyikan klason mobilnya. Ingin membentak dan marah pada mereka yang ada diluar mobilnya itu, tapi tidak! Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaganya hanya untuk menyuruh mereka diam. Menyebalkan!

Ooh…. Oh Sehun! Ini semua salah mu! Awas kau nanti!

Ting!

Lampu berubah hijau dan dengan kecepatan penuh, Jongin meng-gas mobilnya. Mobil hitam itupun dengan cepat berlalu meninggalkan pengendara lain yang tiba-tiba melongo dan beberapa lain terlihat seperti kehilangan. Kehilangan pemandangan yang lucu? Ckh.

…

….…

…

Haah… akhirnya Jongin bisa bernafas dengan ten- ah, tidak! Belum. Jongin belum bisa bernafas lega karena masalah utamanya belum selesai. Sepasang bayi kembarnya masih sesunggukan di tempat duduk mereka, bergumam tak jelas dengan hampir sebagian besar wajah mereka basah oleh air liur yang tak berhenti keluar. Membuat wajah mereka basah dan lengket.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya dari amarah dan kesal yang meluap-luap karena mendengar kata-kata menyebalkan dari pengendara lain saat di traffic light tadi. Jongin akhirnya dapat melihat rumah sang mertua. Rumah megah dengan gaya klasik. Namun terlihat elegan.

Dasar orang kaya./lu juga Jong/

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, wanita manis itupun langsung bergegas keluar dan beralih ke belakang mobil, membuka pintu belakang kemudian membuka seltbelt si kembar.

Jongin yang masih sibuk membuka sabuk pengaman si kembar, tidak menyadari jika sang ibu mertua sudah berada di belakangnya. "Jongin~ kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau mau datang ke rumah?" seru ny. Oh pelan, namun tetap membuat kaget jongin dan membuat ia harus mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya terantuk atap mobil.

"Ommoo.. Jongin! hati-hati, maaf umma mengagetkanmu," seru ny. Oh lagi. Tapi ia benar-benar terkejut saat menantu tercintanya itu berbalik menghadapnya dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Mata bulat indah itu basah. Jongin kembali menangis.

"Hikss.. hikss.. huueeee… ummaa~"

…

….…

…

Setelah beberapa saat Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dengan masih terisak, ibu muda itupun mulai bercerita pada sang ibu mertua. Ny. Oh hanya bisa terdiam dan terlihat bingung setelah Jongin menceritakan kenapa ia-dan bayi kembarnya- berada di rumah sang ibu mertua. Mendengar dengan seksama masalah Jongin tentang bayinya yang rewel dan terus menangis.

Sebelum wanita paruh baya itu bicara, dengan lembut ny. Oh menyusap sayang pipi chubby Baekhyun yang ditidurkan bersama Luhan di karpet berbulu tebal di ruang santai itu. Menatap berbinar pada mata sipit cantik yang mirip dengan putranya-Sehun.

"Hehe.. sayang, umma maklum kalau kau cemas, takut dan khawatir seperti tadi dengan keadaan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tenanglah... meraka tidak apa-apa," ucap ny. Oh.

"Tap- tapi umma... mereka terus menangis dan memukul pelan wajah mereka, aku takut, aku-"

"Jongin sayang, ini adalah hal yang biasa di rasakan setiap bayi, termasuk kedua bayi lucu mu ini,"

Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ibu dai suaminya ini. Hal biasa? Jadi bayi rewel dan terlihat gelisah ini adalah hal biasa? Tidak! Ini tidak biasa, mereka tidak sakit dan tidak ahk.. Jongin pusing...

"Hikss.. umma, lalu, lalu kenapa mereka gelisah dan terus bergumam begitu? Dan mereka juga tidak mau menyusu, umma.."

Jongin terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan perilaku kedua buah hatinya. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dan menenangkan Jongin, sang ibu mertua malah membuat ia semakin bingung dengan ucapannya. Hal biasa?

"Jongin, kamu pun juga pernah merasakannya dulu. Ah! Ya, apa sebenarnya kau tidak tau kenapa Luhan dan Baekhyun rewel begini?" tanya ny. Oh. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan heran.

Ah, ya. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah tenang karena ny. Oh memberikan mereka_ teether_ untuk digigit oleh dua bayi lucu itu. Wajah mungil mereka juga sudah bersih karena ny. Oh dengan cepat menyuruh bibi Park untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk membersihkan wajah cucu-cucu lucunya.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, kurang paham dengan pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Tidak. Ak- aku hanya merasa mereka gelisah, tidak nyaman dan- dan aku pikir mereka sedang sakit?"

"Tidak, sayang. Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang tidak sakit. Mereka sehat. Mereka rewel dan gelisah begitu karena gigi susu mereka yang mulai tumbuh."

Jawaban ny. Oh membuat kedua mata bulat Jongin membesar. Ia terdiam mendengar ucapan sang ibu mertua. Gigi? Tumbuh? Benarkah?

Ny. Oh terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat tidak percaya. Ekspresi yang lucu untuk seorang ibu muda. Aih, kenapa menantunya ini begitu mempesona? Sehun seungguh beruntung mendapat istri begitu menawan seperti wanita di hadapannya ini. Ahh.. ia merasa beruntung juga rasanya. Tentu saja!

"Khekeke... kau tidak percaya? Awalnya umma juag tidak percaya, tapi mengingat umur mereka yang sudah lebih 4 bulan, umur yang biasanya bagi bayi sudah merasakan tanda-tanda munculnya gigi susu. Dan karena mereka rewel dan tidak nyaman serta gelisah sehingga membuat mereka menangis, umma rasa gigi-gigi mungil itu sudah mulai tumbuh." Jelas ny. Oh panjang lebar. Menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Mata bulat itu benar-benar polos namaun ada segaris rasa ragu di mata coklat itu.

"Benarkah? la- lalu bagaimana caranya agar mereka tidak gelisah dan terganggu dengan pertumbuhan gigi itu?"

"Dengan cara memberikan _teether_ ini. Ini adalah mainan yang bisa digigit dan tidak akan menimbulkan luka. Kamu juga bisa memasukkan jari mu ke dalam mulut mereka secara perlahan kemudian usap-usap gusinya, sehingga mereka akan merasa nyaman dan tenang."

Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap perkataan sang ibu mertua. Ia masih belum percaya kalau kedua bayinya itu sudah mulai tumbuh gigi. Tapi, jika yang di katakan ny. Oh benar, Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah mulai tumbuh gigi susu, bukankah itu bagus? Berarti sebentar lagi ia bisa melihat gigi-gigi mungil Luhan dan Baekhyun dan- dan aakh… Jongin pusi- tidak Jongin bahagia~

Hehe, tentu saja ibu muda itu bahagia dan senang, karena itu berarti sepasang baby-nya sehat….

Haa.. kalau begini Jongin akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Rasa cemas, gelisah, khawatir dan juga takut yang sedaritadi- ah, tidak sebenarnya sejak dua hari belakang- yang mendominasi hati dan pikirannya akhirnya hilang. Jongin tidak menyangka yang menjadi penyebab Luhan dan Baekhyun gelisah, resah dan merasa terganggu adalah karena gigi-gigi susu yang mulai tumbuh. Rasa nyeri dan sesuatu yang mulai tumbuh di dalam mulit mereka pasti membuat dua bayi itu terganggu.

Aah… kenapa Jongin tidak sadar akan hal ini? Harusnya ia sadar, tahu dan mengerti dengan perkembangan dan pertumbuhan baby-nya…

Haah… lagi-lagi rasa tak berguna mulai mendominasi hatinya. Ia merasa, ia bukan lah ibu yang baik dan benar bagi kedua baby-nya. Ia masih butuh banyak belajar untuk menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun. Yah…

Keterdiaman Jongin membuat ny. Oh mengalihkan perhatiannya pada menantu satu-satunya itu –karena ia hanya memiliki Sehun sebagai anak satu-satunya. Jadilah Jongin menjadi menantu kesayangan keluarga Oh.

Ny. Oh tersenyum lembut dan mengalihkan jemarinya yang sedari tadi bermain-main dengan jemari mungil Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Sayang, ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" ujarnya lembut. Mengelus pipi lembut Jongin.

"Anniyo, umma. Aku- aku hanya merasa aku belum bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengartikan mengapa mereka sakit atau apa. Aku- aku, merasa tidak berguna…" lirih Jongin. Perasaan bersalah mulai hinggap di hatinya.

"Hey, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Setiap ibu pasti merasakan perasaan yang kamu rasakan sekarang. Rasa takut, cemas dan bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu pada buah hati kita. Kau tau, umma sudah merasakannya. Kau bisa bertanya lebih banyak pada umma atau umma-mu jika kau merasa sulit untuk mengatasi kegelisahanmu dan jangan lupa, kau memiliki Sehun untuk berbagi masalahmu, sayang…"

Ucapan sang ibu mertua, entah kenapa membuat Jongin merasa lega dan tenang. Ya, ia tidak sendiri. Ia memiliki dua ibu yang hebat dan seorang suami yang selalu di sampingnya. "Umma, gomawo…" ucapnya lirih dan haru. Jongin merasa sulit untuk berucap, rasa bahagia merayap dalam hatinya. Ia merasa begitu beruntung.

Mengalihkan kedua maniknya pada sepasang buah hatinya. Menatap mereka penuh rasa sayang dan cinta. Ia begitu beruntung, sungguh.

…

….…

…

Sehun dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya yang terparkir asal-asalan di halaman kediaman orang tuanya. Tanpa menghiraukan bibi Park yang menyambutnya, laki-laki tampan itu langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Umma! Appa! Dimana, dimana Jongin dan anak-anak ku? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Umma-"

"Sehun, berisik! Kenapa kau datang langsung bicara cepat begitu, eoh? Umma tidak mengerti," potong ny. Oh cepat. Ia dan tuan Oh terkejut dengan kehadiran sang anak yang tiba-tiba dan langsung mencerca mereka dengan pertanyaan beruntun dan cepat.

"Mianhe. Umma, dimana Jongin? kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku kalau mau datang ke sini? Dan kenapa juga umma baru memberitahuku kalau mereka ada disini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini lebih pelan.

Sehun benar-benar panik saat tidak mendapati seorangpun di rumahnya. Bahkan semua pintu terkunci. Itu sudah jam 9 lewat. Ia telat pulang karena ada rapat dengan pengusaha asing. Sehun berusaha menghubungi Jongin tapi tidak ada jawaban. Berkali-kali hingga sebuah pesan dari sang umma, memberitahunya bahwa sang istri dan kedua baby-nya sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehunpun langsung tancap gas ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada ketiga malaikatnya, karena tidak biasanya Jongin tidak memberitahunya jika ia akan pergi ke rumah keluarganya atau keluarga sang istri.

Cemas dan khawatir, tentu saja langsung membuat ia seperti orang hilang akal.

"Tenanglah Sehun-ah. Jongin, Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Mungkin mereka sekarang sudah tidur di kamarmu." Ujar tuan Oh tenang.

"Tidur? Di kamar?"

"Humm… pergilah. Kau juga pasti sudah lelah. Menginaplah disini, Sehun-ah.." ucap Ny. Oh.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Sebelum ia beranjak, ia menatap sang ibu dalam, "Umma, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Ny. Oh tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum mendorong pelan tubuh tegap sang anak dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat ke kamarnya-dulu di lantai dua. Ny. Oh hanya berbisik lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Sehun.

"Selamat, ya. Sehun-ah.."

Membuat appa muda itu bingung.

…

….…

…

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dulu. Kamar yang banyak menyimpan kenangan semasa ia tinggal di rumah megah ini.

Mata tajamnya langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya dan melarutkan rasa cemas yang beberapa saat lalu menghinggapi hatinya.

Terlihat olehnya sang istri tengah tertidur menyamping, menghadap sepasang bayi kembarnya yang juga tertidur dengan posisi yang terlihat sungguh menggemaskan. Ia perlahan menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju ranjang yang berukuran lumayan besar itu.

Berjalan ke sisi Jongin, menatap lembut wajah polo situ. Mengecup sayang pelipis yang terutup helaian rambut coklat madu yang istri. Kemudian netranya beralih pada sepasang bayi tepat di hadapan Jongin. tertidur terlentang dengan bibir mungil itu terselip jempol mungil mereka. Menghisap jempol mungil itu.

Menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, lalu dengan cepat namun tetap pelan, ia pergi membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti baju dengan kaos putih dan celana panjang, dengan perlahan Sehun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sebelah Luhan. Sebelumnya ia menyingkirkan guling yang menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak berguling ke sisi yang kosong. Menempatkan tubuhnya senyaman mungik di samping sang anak yang tertidur dengan wajahnya yang polos.

Aaaakhh… bolehkan Sehun mengemut pipi mungil menggemaskan itu?

Uugh… sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat Jongin, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tertidur bersama-sama seperti ini. Aih, padahal baru seminggu ini dia tidak melihat dua malaikatnya tertidur pulas seperti ini. yah, walaupun sebelum ia tidur, Sehun selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat sang buah hati di kamar si kembar. Tapi karena pekerjaan yang mulai meminta perhatian lebih, jadilah ia selalu pulang larut dan langsung masuk kamar ia dan Jongin. Tanpa memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada si kembar.

Malam semakin larut, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada pergerakan di sisi kiri Luhan. Ah, sang istri ternyata terbangun, apa ia membuat keributan? Sehun rasa tidak.

"Ugh, loh. Sehun? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jongin lirih. Aah, ia masih mengantuk. Tapi entah apa yang membuat ia terjaga dan melihat sang suami sudah merebahkan diri di sampingnya-disamping Luhan- membuat wanita manis itu berusaha membuka matanya.

"Ya. Aku pulang, tapi tidak pulang ke rumah. Karena rumah kita sedang tidak berpenghuni." Jawab Sehun dengan nada jenaka. Membuat senyum kecil di wajah Jongin muncul. Ia merasa geli sendiri jika mendengar Sehun berusaha melucu.

Terdengar aneh =_=

"Sayang, kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke rumah umma? Kau juga tidak mengirim pesan padaku jika kalian akan kesini," mulai Sehun.

Sebelum menjawab, Jongin memperbaiki posisi tidur Baekhyun hingga bayi cantik itu kembali nyaman. Dan Luhan yang masih mengemut jempolnya. Dengan pelan jemari lentik itu menyikirkan jempol Luhan dari mulutnya.

"Kau tau, tadi pagi Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali menangis dan mengusap kasar wajah mereka," jawab Jongin. setelah yakin kedua buah hatinya kembali tertidur lelap.

"Lagi? Lalu, apa- kenapa mereka menangis?"

"Hehe, ternyata mereka menangis hingga tiga hari ini karena gigi susu mereka mulai tumbuh, Sehuna,"

"Gigi susu? Benarkah? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa gigi tumbuh bisa membuat mereka menangis seperti itu?"

"Itu karena urat-urat yang bakal menjadi tempat untuk tumbuh gigi membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dan mereka merasa terganggu dan sakit. Makanya meraka menangis. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Karena gigi susu itu sudah terlihat. Umma bilang tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi hingga gigi depan, entah bagian atas atau bawah akan muncul." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

Sehun yang mendengar penjelasan Jongin hanya berdecak kagum dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Waah.. benarkah? Mereka sudah tumbuh gigi? Jongin,"

"Ya. Kalau tidak percaya coba buka mulut Luhan, di bagian atas sudah mulai tumbuh giginya,"

Sehun dengan lembut membuaka belahan bibir mungil itu dan terlihatlah olehnya sebuah gigi susu di bagian atas. "Hihihi… kau benar sayang. Kecil dan mungil. Lucu sekali. Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan.."

"Hehe.. ne,"

Beberapa waktu mereka berbincang tantang gigi susu Luhan dan Baekhyun hingga Jongin teringat dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat ia kesal. "Sehun," panggilnya.

"Hmm,"

"Aku ingin kau mengganti kaca mobil kita,"

"Kaca mobil? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tukar! Atau sekalian saja tukar mobil,"

"Jongin, memang kenapa dengan mobilnya? Bukankah mobil itu masih bagus? Mesinya ku rasa ba-"

"Bukan mesinya Oh Sehun. Tapi kaca nya. Aku ingin kau ganti kaca nya dengan yang lebih gelap,"

"Memang kenapa kalau terang? Kalau kaca gelap itu tidak se-"

"Pokoknya ganti! Atau aku jual mobil itu,"

"Eh, yah yah, sayang, kau kenapa sih? Memangnya kalau gelap bisa lihat pemandangan luar?"

"Oh Sehun. Ganti atau-"

"Iya, iya. Sayang, aku akan menggantinya besok."

"Hmn. Selamat tidur."

"Tapi beri aku ala- yah.. tidur? Sayang, jangan tidur dulu. Aku tidak tau kenapa kau ingin ganti kaca mobil,"

"…"

"Sayang.."

"…"

"Sudah tidur ya..?"

"…"

"…"

Sehun pun dengan perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya, mencium sayang bibir penuh Jongin, membisiikan kata-kata manis. Lalu beralih pada wajah mungil Luhan-Baekhyun.

….  
"Jaljayo.. my love…"

.

.

"Jaljayo ne, nae napyeon…"

.

End

.

Huaaah….. panjaaang…. Perkiraan Cuma 2k+, memang rencana bikin tiap chapter 2k+, tapi kok malah hampir 4k yaah… ampun -.-'

Hai! Ini yang minta lanjutan cerita keluarga Oh, yang minta sekuel, yang minta series, yang minta oneshoot. Ini! Silahkan…

Ide muncul/dapat pada saat saya di atas angkot, ada 2 ibu-ibu bawa bayi dan mereka bicara soal gigi bayi mereka. Yahh jadilah cerita tentang gigi susu Lu-Baek, hehe, aneh ya?

Apakah ceritanya masih monoton, membosankan atau gimana? Masih ingin lanjut atau tidak? Mau kasih ide atau gak mau?

Yaudah sekian…

Terimakasih udah review, baca, fav and folw… gomawoo readers nim~

**Kamong Jjong, KaiNieris, askasufa, tak dikenal, Jongin48, DwiKKamjong, Wiwitdyas1, novisaputi09, dhantieee, kimm bii, , jonginisa, geash, babyjunma, kinalopa47, cute… gomawaooo^^**

See next in another story…

Jangan lupa review nya….

By!

Terima Kyungsoooo…


	3. Chapter 3

Ma Family Oh –series-

Judul: Ayo! Semangat Lulu-Baekkie

Cast: Oh Sehun/ Kim Jongin(GS), Luhan-Baekhyun(GS), Kris/Suho(GS)

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita muncul begitu saja di otak saya. dan mian kalau ada kesamaan atau bla bla bla… this story is mine.

Hanya cerita ringan tentang sehun, kai, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Maaf untuk update yang lama. Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. DLDR…

Enjoy!

….…

"Lulu…"

Sekali lagi Sehun memanggil Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan boneka rusa dan jerapah di kedua tangan mungilnya. Bibir tipis balita tampan itu sedaritadi menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dimengerti Sehun. Mengacuhkan sang appa tampan yang memelas perhatian di sampingnya.

Yah, akhirnya Luhan dan Baekhyun dapat berbicara walaupun Jongin dan Sehun lebih banyak tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan dan kata pertama yang mereka ucapkan adalah "umma", membuat Sehun yang waktu itu sedang di luar kota, merajuk dan uring-uringan karena kedua baby nya tidak mau memanggilnya appa. Hal itu tentu membuat Sehun sedih karena tidak bisa mendengar secara langsung Luhan dan Baekhyun mengatakan kata pertama mereka secara jelas. Walaupun hanya menyebut umma.

Hampir seminggu lebih Sehun mengajari Luhan dan Baekhyun memanggilnya appa, tapi sepasang balita itu terus saja memanggil umma. Mereka seakan menolak untuk memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan appa. Jongin hanya bisa menatap hampa Sehun yang tak letihnya mengajari, meminta dan membujuk kedua balitanya untuk memanggilnya appa. Huufft…

Jongin sedih juga melihatnya.

Tapi sehari setelahnya, saat appa muda itu tengah melamun memikirkan- oohh…Sehun kembali uring-uringan karena ia tidak tau apalagi yang harus ia lakukan agar Luhan dan Baekhyun mau memanggilnya appa. Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun dengan keras memanggilnya appa!

Ya, bayi cantik itu sedang memanggil sang appa.

Tapi, entah Sehun yang kelewat galau ia tidak mendengar panggilan Baekhyun. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali balita manis itu memanggil sang appa yang tetap mematung di depan jendela dan berharap si appa tampan itu berbalik melihatnya dan menggendongnya. Bergerak saja tidak, apa lagi menoleh kearahnya. Huh!

Kesal, Baekhyun pun mengambil benda persegi tipis alias smartphone yang tergeletak manis tidak jauh darinya, mengambil ancang-ancang dan shooot~ melemparnya.

Buakh!

Strike!

"AAakkhhhh! Sakit! Aduduu.. duhh… siapa yang melemparku? Oh, smartphone ku? Kena-"

"Appa!"

"Pa- eh? Appa?"

"Appa! Lek, -doh" (a.k.a jelek, bodoh)

"Appa? Lek? Doh? Apaan sih?"

Sehun masih trans hingga teriakan nyaring di belakangnya membuat ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Berbalik dan iapun mendapati bayi cantiknya tengah mengerutu dan menatapnya kesal. Bibir tipis itu bergumam entah apa membuat wajah manis itu terlihat lucu. Uuhh… mumumu/plak!

"Baek? Ada apa sayang?" tanya Sehun masih tak sadar. Ia terlihat konyol sekarang, membuat Bakehyun semakin kesal dan marah. "Appa! Bbo! Bbo!"(pabbo!)

"Appa? Oh… ap- Baek, kau bilang apa tadi? Sayang, coba bilang sekali lagi.. ayo, bilang lagi Baekkiiee.." Sehun yang tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya jika Baekhyun memanggilnya appa, Iapun menghampiri Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar dan penuh harap. Menghiraukan smartphone nya yang sudah hancur dengan baterai yang lepas. Malangnya…

Baekhyun hanya menatap datar Sehun yang memelas kearahnya. Menatap wajah konyol Sehun dengan datar.

"Baekkie sayang.. ayo bilang lagi,"

"Ppa!"

"Ya,?"

"Appa! Ndoong.." rengek Baekhyun minta di gendong. Tangan-tangan mungilnya menggapai wajah Sehun yang tepat di depanya. Wajahnya memelas, bibir mungil itu bergetar dan mata sipit yang mirip sang appa mulai menggenang. Pipi gembilnya bersemu merah.

Sehun yang mendengar dengan jelas sang anak memanggilnya appa, sesaat mematung tak percaya. Benarkah Baekhyun memanggilnya appa? Oh, Tuhan..

"Hikss,"

Baek memanggilku appa…/sehun masih terpana o_o

"Hik- hikss.. "

Yah, putri ku akhir-

"Huueeee… hikss.. ppa, bboo.. hueee…"

Sadar apa yang terjadi, Sehun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Di ciuminya wajah basah sang anak dan berseru senang. Wajahnya bahagia, senang dan takjub/? "Baek sayang akhirnya memanggilku appa! Yey! Aaahhh… senangnya~ appa… Baekkie panggil appa~ hohohoo… Baekkiee pintaarr…." serunya senang tanpa memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan dengan tingkah absurd Sehun. Sehun bahagia, tentu saja. Tapi...

Tubuh mungil bayi manis itu di ayun-ayunkan dan dilambung-lambungkan olehnya membuat bayi manis itu terpekik kaget dan semakin keras menangis. Bibir mungilnya memanggil sang umma.

Ah, sepertinya Sehun kembali tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada putrinya hingga mata bulat Jongin semakin bulat melihat tubuh sang anak yang dipermainkan sang suami. Berjalan cepat dari arah dapur dan dengan sadis ia menjitak kepala Sehun dan merampas tubuh Baekhyun dari tangan Sehun.

Sedikit mengomel dan pergi meninggalkan sang suami yang masih terseyum-senyum. Idiot, gumam Jongin.

Ok, yang tadi sepenggal cerita Lu-Baek sudah bisa ngomong. Dan sekarang, apa yang membuat Sehun terlihat begitu memelas pada Luhan?

"Lulu sayang, lihat appa. Lulu mau jalankan? Ayolah Luu.. kamu sudah besar, seharunya kamu sudah bisa berjalan sekarang. Ayo, jalan sayang, appa bantu kok."

Oh, sepertinya Sehun ingin melatih sang anak agar bisa berjalan. Umh.. kalau dipikir-pikir seharusnya Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah bisa berjalan sekarang. Umur mereka sudah satu tahun lebih sebulan. Dan karena dulu ia tidak melihat dan mendengar secara langsung sepasang bayi itu berbicara dan sekarang, ia bertekad akan menjadi yang pertama melihat sang anak berjalan.

Harus!

Semangat!

Ayo-

"Ppa, bbo! Iam. Huusshhtt…."(Appa, pabbo, diam, sshhhttt)

Dueng..

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah absurdnya mendengar sang anak menyuruhnya untuk diam. Haah... kalau begini terus keinginan terbesar Sehun tak akan pernah terwujud.

Kembali diacuhkan, akhirnya Sehun beralih menatap putri semata wayangnya yang tengah tertidur pulas di bantalan berbentuk hello kitty itu. Menatap polos Baekhyun yang imut-imut saat tertidur pulas. Membuat Sehun ingin mengemut pipi bulat sang anak. Uuuhh mumumu/plaak.

Haaa.. tapi ia tidak bisa menganggu tidur Baekhyun. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu bayi cantik itu tertidur setelah menyusu pada Jongin yang kini sedang menghabiskan waktu sorenya di halaman depan rumah. Tepatnya di kebun kecil milik Jongin.

Sehun diam. Ia tidak tau apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Aah.. Sehun ingin sekali melihat Luhan atau Baekhyun bisa berjalan. Sehun ingin mengajak mereka jalan-jalan di taman kota, bermain bola, berlari-lari... haah..

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Ppa!"

Sehun langsung menoleh pada Luhan yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Lu?"

"Appa... lan, yuuk?" ajak Luhan, memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Lulu, appa tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan. Lan apa maksudmu, heumm?"

"Appa... laan. Alan-alan! Tuh, tuuuh," ucap Luhan lagi sambil mengarahkan boneka jerapahnya pada televisi. Bibir lucunya dipout ke arah televisi, seakan menunjukkan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada sang appa. Di layar televisi tengah menayangkan dua orang dewasa sedang memegang kedua tangan bocah laki-laki ditengah-tengah mereka. Ketiga orang itu tengah berjalan-jalan di tepian sungai.

Sehun beberapa saat terdiam memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Membuat ia sulit berpaling dari wajah putra lucunya itu. Sejenak mengabaikan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Uuuhh, kenapa aku bisa memiliki anak selucu ini sih... aa-

Buakh!

"Awh, Luhan. Kenapa kamu melempar appa dengan boneka, eoh?" seru Sehun kaget karena di lempar boneka jerapah yang dipegang Luhan. Mengelus dadanya perlahan dan menatap sang anak heran.

"Ppaa.. Lulu mu alan-alan! Appa odoh!"

"Sayang, berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh. Aish, ini pasti gara-gara umma mu yang selalu mengatai appa bodoh. Jadinya kamu dan Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan mengatai appa bodoh. Appa ini pintar Luhan sayang," dumel Sehun. Pura-pura cemberut tapi malah aneh di mata Luhan =_=

Buakh!

Sekali lagi, Oh junior itu melempar boneka rusanya yang tergeletak di pangkuannya ke kepala Sehun. Menatap sang appa kesal. Huh!

"Sayang, jangan lempar boneka mu ke kepala appa- tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi? Alan-alan? Maksud mu jalan-jalan?" aaah.. akhirnya Sehun connect juga dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

Balita tampan itu hanya mangguk-mangguk lucu. Matanya mencari bonekanya yang tergeletak di samping tubuh Sehun. Tepatnya di dekat Baekhyun.

Sehun untuk beberapa saat berpikir. Matanya menatap Luhan yang akan merangkak ke arahnya dan ada boneka rusa di sampingnya. Heum..

"Lulu mau boneka nya?"

Suara Sehun membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalnya, menatap sang appa. "Ung!"

Sreet

Sehun mengambil boneka itu dan ia memundurkan tubuh nya ke belakang. Membuat jarak yang lumayan jauh dari Luhan. Membuahkan tatapan bingung dari Luhan. Kepala balita mungil itu miring ke kanan melihat tingkah sang appa.

"Nah! Kalau Lulu mau boneka nya dan jalan-jalan, Lulu harus berdiri dan berjalan ke sini!" seru Sehun semangat. Tersenyum lebar.

Ahh… sepertinya Sehun tau apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Luhan mau berdiri dan berjalan. Mengambil boneka Luhan dan mengiming-imingkannya lalu meminta balita itu untuk berjalan menghampirinya dan mendapatkan bonekanya. Aha, Ini ide bagus! Oh Sehun, kau jenius. Pasti Luhan mau berjalan!

Mata bulat Luhan mentap Sehun yang duduk jauh di depannya. Ia ingin boneka yang ada ditangan sang appa yang tengah memain-mainkan boneka rusa itu. Tapi, mendengar sang appa yang memintanya untuk berdiri dan berjalan, membuat ia ragu untuk merangkak.

Luhan tau apa yang di inginan Sehun. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun memintanya dan mengajarinya berjalan. Namun entah Luhan yang terlalu takut untuk melangkah, ia selalu terduduk saat beberapa menit ia berdiri.

Luhan ragu. Mata bulat polosnya bergerak tak tentu arah dan bibirnya bergumam tak jelas. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu.

Melihat sang anak yang terlihat gusar, Sehun menatap Luhan diam. Menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan bayi tampannya. Namun ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekati sang putra.

Di hampirinya Luhan dan menangkup wajah bulat sang anak.

"Luhan takut?" tanya nya pelan. Menatap mata rusa lucu itu. Dengan lembut ia mengelus kepala Luhan. "Appa akan bantu Luhan berdiri, lalu perlahan Lulu jalan yah?" ucapnya pelan. Menatap sayang mata polos Luhan yang menatapnya ragu. Sedikit menepuk dan menekan-nekan pelan kaki-kaki mungil Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan berdiri di bantu Sehun dengan memegang kedua lengan Luhan. Setelah sang anak berdiri tegak, Sehun belum melepaskan pegangannya. Ia menunggu Luhan untuk meposisikan tubuhnya yang sedikit goyah.

Sebenarnya Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah bisa berdiri tegak dan bahkan sudah bisa berjalan walaupun harus berpegangan. Tapi untuk melangkah sendiri tanpa peganggan masih membuat mereka takut. Dan itu yang membuat Sehun gemas sendiri ingin melihat sepasang balita kembarnya berjalan. Berjalan dan menghampiri dirinya dan Jongin dengan kedua kaki-kaki lucu mereka. Bergerak lincah seperti balita lainnya. Sehun ingin melihat itu. Sungguh!

Setelah yakin Luhan berdiri tegak dan ia merasa Luhan siap di lepas. Perlahan Sehun mengambil jarak ke belakang dan melepas pegangannya. Namun matanya tetap menatap sang anak. Ada sedikit keraguan dan cemas di mata tajam sehun.

Luhan berdiri dengan tegak, namun terlihat masih gamang. Tubuh mungil itu sedikit terhuyung, membuat Sehun tiba-tiba memekik kaget. "Luhan! Ya ampun. Tenang sayang,"

Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum lucu melihat Sehun yang panik tiba-tiba. Aaah, sepertinya Oh junior mengerjai sang appa.

"Haah.. Lulu. Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba. Nah, sekarang ayo langkahkan kakimu. Pelan-pelan sayang, jangan takut,"

Sehun berusaha selembut mungkin mengarahkan Luhan. Kedua tangannya terkembang, seakan bersiap memeluk Luhan jika saja tubuh mungil itu terjatuh.

"Ppa.." panggil Luhan.

"Ya, sayang, ayo. Lulu pasti bisa..."

Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang paling menjengkelkan bagi Oh Sehun. Tapi tidak untuk saat-saat seperti ini, tidak. Untuk orang-orang tersayangnya. Putra-nya yang akan belajar berjalan. Sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia akan bersabar untuk itu.

Sesaat akan melangkah, Luhan kembali menatap sang appa. Kemudian kaki kanan-nya mulai ia angkat. Dan yaa…

"Hai! Sehun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Brukh!

"Waaaa! Luhan!. Lu- Luhan, sayang. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Ouuw. Siapakah yang muncul dan membuat Luhan harus terjatuh dengan wajah yang mendarat di karpet tebal disana?

Sehun kaget bukan main. Ia pun dengan cepat menganggat tubuh mungil Luhan. Memerikas tubuh sang anak dengan panik.

"Ya ampun Luhan. Kamu tidak apa-apa? Maafkan samchon,"

"Kris hyung! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang seperti itu eoh? Ckh, untung saja anak ku tidak kenapa-napa,"

"Yah, maaf Sehun-ah. Hyung tidak tau kalau Luhan sedang berdiri."

Aaah. Ternyata Kris yang datang bersama Kevin di gendongannya. Kris hanya tersenyum bersalah melihat Sehun yang bersungut-sungut padanya. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya. Mendudukkan Kevin di samping Luhan yang masih diam dengan wajah terkejutnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit cemas.

"Lu… tenang ya. Sudah. Tidak apa-apa."

Sehun menghiraukan Kris yang bertanya padanya. Ia sibuk menenangkan Luhan yang sudah mulai baikkan dari keterkejutanya tadi.

"Lulu, al yu okey?" (Lulu, are you okey?)

Sehun terdiam. Luhan juga terdiam. Kemudian bersamaan mereka menatap bocah laki-laki tampan di depan mereka. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah balik menatap mereka polos.

"Oh! Pin yung!"

Seru Luhan keras. Sedikit melonjak membuat Sehun kaget. Kedua tangan balita tampan itu terangkat. Seakan ingin memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar didepannya. Sepasang mata Luhan membulat lucu.

"Yaaaa… Luluu… yung lindu Lulu~" sambut bocah yang baru berumur 3 setengah tahun itu senang. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuh gembul Luhan. Luhan balas memeluk Kevin erat. Wajah mungil mereka terlihat ceria dan merekapun berseru senang.

Kris yang meilhat dua balita lucu itu hanya tersenyum senang. Sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan-ucapan polos dari Kevin dan Luhan. Entah apa yang mereka ucapkan, tapi sukses membuat pria yang terkenal dengan sikap tegas, dingin dan terlihat 'kejam' itu tersenyum, bahkan tertawa.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, hyung," celetuk Sehun. Membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang lebih muda di depannya. "Tentu saja, Hun-ah. Lihatlah mereka. Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan, kau kan tau aku suka sekali dengan anak-anak." Jawab Kris.

Tiba-tiba Kris terdiam, "Oh, tunggu. Aku tidak melihat Baekhyun. Dimana keponakan cantik ku?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Tuh, tidur. Sepertinya Baek benar-benar mengantuk. Dia bahkan tidak bangun saat aku terus bersuara keras. Haah… dia benar-benar mirip Jongin kalau urusan tidur." Jawab Sehun lempeng.

"Heh! Jangan salahkan adik iparku. Mungkin saja itu sifatmu itu yang kalau tidur jika ada suara ribut seperti apapun, kau pasti tidak akan bangun."

Sehun tak mengindahkan perkataan Kris. "Hyung, kau datang bersama Kevin, berdua?"

"Tidak. Aku bersama Suho. Dia mungkin sedang bergosip dengan istrimu. Ah, ya. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, eoh?"

"Oh. Ah, itu… kau tau kan hyung, beberapa hari, ah mungkin sudah hampir seminggu ini aku mengajari Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan," Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Tadi aku sedang mengajarinya, tapi kalian tiba-tiba saja datang. Ckh, padahal tadi Luhan sudah mau melangkah. Haah…"

Jawaban Sehun sedikit membuat Kris merasa bersalah. Bagaimana ia tidak tau. Bahkan hampir setiap hari adik iparnya itu mengeluh padanya, tentang bagaimana caranya agar si kembar mau berjalan. Sebenarnya Kris sudah memberi saran pada Sehun untuk lebih bersabar dan lebih memberikan stimulasi pada si kembar agar mereka mau berjalan. Dan tidak terlalu memaksa mereka.

Tapi, mungkin memang Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih takut untuk melangkah sendiri.

"Kau mau hyung bantu?" tawar Kris.

Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu. Ia sedikit bimbang dan ada takut di matanya hitamnya. Namun Kris meyakinkan Sehun dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah. Err, tapi aku harus menyiapkan kamera dulu. Aku tidak mau moment berharga ini tidak direkam."

Sehunpun langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya dan Jongin, lalu kembali lagi dengan dua kamera ditangannya.

Satu ia letakkan di atas meja tinggi dan menyesuaikan arahnya agar dapat menangkap hasil yang diinginkannya. Tak lupa ia menyetel timer-nya. sedangkan yang satu lagi ia pegang sendiri.

"Sudah, hyung."

"Nah. Kevin, kemarilah. Sini dekat papa," panggil Kris pada Kevin yang sedang bermain boneka dengan Luhan. Mata sipit yang mirip dirinya itu menatap bigung sang papa. "Sini, sayang. Kevin mau lihat Luhan belajar jalan, kan?"

Mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kris, Kevin pun merangkak pada tubuh besar kris. Luhan yang melihat sang hyung pergi, hanya mentapa polos. Kemudian pandangannya berlalih pada Sehun yang kembali merentangkan sebelah tangannya. Ada satu benda yang familiar ditangan sang appa. Sebuah kamera yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Luhan sayang. Sini, berdirilah, lalu Luhan jalan, yah?" ujar Sehun pada sang anak.

Beberapa saat Luhan terdiam. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir. Lalu perlahan Kris memegang lengan Luhan, membantunya berdiri dan memposisikan tubuh Luhan agar bisa berdiri tegak. "Nah, Lulu sekarang jalan yah kearah appa?" tuntun Kris. Mengarahkan Luhan pada Sehun yang terlihat siap dengan kameranya. Appa muda itu tengah tersenyum, memberikan semangat untuk sang aegya.

Kevin yang melihat itu lalu ikut berdiri. Bocah kecil itu berdiri di samping Luhan lalu memegang jemari mungil Luhan. Tapi langsung ditepis Kris lembut. "Kevin diam saja ya? Duduk lagi sayang. Biarkan Luhan berjalan sendiri." Ujarnya lembut.

Agak sedikit tidak rela. Tapi Kevin menurutu saja perkataan Kris. Tapi ia memelih untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun yang masih tidur. Benar-benar tertidur pulas. Membuat bocah tampan itu sedikit merengut heran.

Kembali pada Kris dan Luhan yang masih memegang kedua lengan Luhan. Kris perlahan mepelas pegangannya dan membiarkan Luhan berdiri sendiri. Lalu ia membuat jarak dengan Luhan.

"Sayang. Ayo melangkah lagi. Lulu pasti bisa. Jangan takut sayang!" Sehun kembali memberi semangat pada Sang anak.

Ragu kembali melanda Luhan. Ia ingin melangkah, namun rasa takut masih terasa di hatinya. Bagaimana nanti ia jatuh saat ia melangkahkan kakinya?

Namun, mendengar seruan Sehun dan Kris yang mulai gemas melihat Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan mimik wajah yang sedikit gusar. Ahh, ia teringat dengan Kevin dulu, sewaktu sang anak mulai belajar berjalan.

Luhan akan melangkah, namun kembali ia urungkan niatnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya, pada sang umma yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang mirip dengannya. Berseru kaget melihat sang anak yang berdiri tanpa pegangan.

"Luhan, kenapa kamu berdiri sendiri, eoh? Sini nak. Nanti kamu jatuh." Serunya menghampiri Luhan namun dengan cepat Sehun mencegahnya. "Jongin! jangan ganggu Luhan. Biarkan dia sendiri. Luhan sedang belajar berjalan,"

"Eoh? Luhan mau belajar berjalan?" tanya Suho di belakang Jongin. Ia terlihat heran. Lalu melangkah ke sisi Kris dan menatapnya, menuntut penjelasan. "Ya. Aku dan Sehun sedang mengajari Luhan berjalan. " jawab Kris. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang mulai terlihat lelah.

"Ugh!" Luhan kembali terduduk. Mungkin karena terlalu lama berdiri. Jongin lalu memangku Luhan dan menekan-nekan pelan kaki-kaki mungil sang anak. "Lulu mau jalan?" tanyanya pelan. Menatap dalam mata bulat Luhan. "Ummaa…" panggil Luhan pelan lalu berbalik dan memeluk tubuh sang umma.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Sehun diam melihat interaksi Jongin dan Luhan yang terlihat begitu dekat. Bukan, Sehun bukannya cemburu atau apa. Ia hanya merasa… ia tidak berguna.

Sehun ingin sekali selalu menemani Luhan dan Baehyun di rumah. Bermain dengan mereka, membalas celotehan mereka dan memfoto ataupun merekam setiap moment kebersamaannya bersama sang anak. Haah.. tapi ia tidak mungin juga tidak bekerja. Ia yang menjadi tulang punggung, kepala keluarga dalam keluarga kecilnya. Ia yang harus bekerja untuk Jongin dan si kembar. Dan sang istrilah yang mengurus semuanya yang ada dirumah mereka, termasuk menjaga si kembar.

Tapi Sehun juga ingin menjaga si kembar. Haah…

Sehun terlalut dalam pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang sudah bangun dan merangkak kearahnya. Menepuk pelan paha sang appa kemudian memanggilnya dengan suara lucu.

"Appa!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Oh! Baekkie? Kamu sudah bangun, sayang?" ucapnya sedikit kaget. Meletakkan handycam di samping nya kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil sang anak. Mencium sayang wajah Baekhyun. "Ummm… ada apa, eoh?" tanyanya.

"Ugg.." Baekhyun menggeleng lucu, membuat ia kembali mendapat ciuman geli dari Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!"

Seruan Jongin membuat sepasang appa-anak itu menatap yeoja cantik yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Luhan mau berjalan. Bersiap-siaplah!" serunya. Tak lupa senyum manisnya pada Sehun yang juga balas tersenyum padanya. "Hum! Ok. Baek sayang, duduk dulu yah, kita akan lihat Luhan yang mau berjalan kemari." Meletakkan tubuh baekyhun di atas karpet tebal disana, lalu kembali meraih handycam-nya. Memfokuskan pada Luhan yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak, dibantu sang istri. Jongin masih tersenyum manis, seakan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka hanya perlu percaya bahwa Luhan akan bisa berjalan. Berjalan kearah Sehun yang menunggunya.

"Ayo sayang! Luhan pasti bisa. Berjalanlah kemari sayang," kembali Sehun berseru semangat.

"Ya, Luhan kamu pasti bisa. Ayo, Lulu jangat takut!" Suho juga ikut memberi semangat.

Semua juga berseru menyemangati balita tampan itu. Membuat Luhan yakin untuk melangkah dan…

Tap.

Satu langkah. Semua terdiam.

Tap.

Dua langkah, mereka masih diam. Seakan menunggu Luhan benar-benar bisa berjalan sendiri dengan benar.

Tap.

Tap.

Hyuuung~

"Waaa. Luhan! Pelan-pelan sayang."

Sontak mereka semua berseru kaget melihat tubuh Luhan yang sedikit limbung ke kanan. Namun kembali berdiri tegak. Menghasilkan helaan nafas dari ke-empat orang dewasa disana.

"Lulu, ayo, jalan lagi sayang. Sini, sama appa." Ucap Sehun. Ia masih focus pada kamera ditangnya. Tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun moment yang sangat ditunggu olehnya. Dan Jongin, tentu saja.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Meraih tubuh Baekhyun lalu memangkunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dari tadi matanya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh sang kembaran. Ada satu keinginan di mata kecilnya. Ia juga ingin bisa berjalan seperti Luhan. Namun rasa takut masih mengusai balita cantik itu. Ia sedikit bergumam tak jelas.

"Ayo, sayang. Sini, umma menunggu Lulu. Ayo luhannie…"

Luhan menatap Jongin. Ia terlihat gamang dan mulai lelah untuk berdiri. Tapi ia ingin berjalan kearah keluarganya yang menuggunya di ujung sana. Appa, umma dan Baekhyun menunggunya.

Entah dari mana datangnya, Luhan kembali bersemangat. Ia kembali melangkah. Tap tap tap, melangkah perlahan lalu kemudian sedikit lebih cepat dan hap!

"Luluuuu~ sayang appa! Aahhh… akhirnya Luhan bisa jalan! Yey! Yey! Hohoo…"

Sehun langsung mendekap sang anak kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia terlihat begitu senang dengan apa yang ia lihat. Luhan-nya sudah bisa berjalan, yah walaupun belum begitu lancar, namun ia melihat sendiri Luhan berjalan kearahnya. Berjalan… ahh, sungguh. Sehun amat senang sekarang!

Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Wanita manis itu tersenyum bahagia melihat sang suami tampanya bahagia. Ia juga bahagia. Sang anak sudah bisa berjalan. Walau baru Luhan saja.

Jongin menurunkan pandangannya pada balita di pelukannya. Baekhyun menatapnya polos. "Sayang, Luhan sudah bisa berjalan. Apa Hyunnie juga mau belajar berjalan?" tanyanya.

Sang anak terlihat berpikir. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang tengah di peluk oleh Suho dan Kris yang mengusap kepala sang kembaran senang. Berkata selamat pada Luhan yang menatap mereka dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Senang. Tentu saja.

"Mmaa?" panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya?" Jongin menunggu apa yang akan di sampaikan Baekhyun.

"Yun mu alan," ucapnya datar. Namun mata sipitnya terlihat antusias. Baekhyun juga ingin bisa berjalan seperti Luhan. Digenggamnya erat baju Jongin. Seakan keinginannya itu harus terjadi.

Jongin mengerti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia pun tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Hyun mau jalan?" tanyanya, menyakinkan sang anak. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, kemudian ia menggeliat minta turun. Jongin senang bukan main melihat antusias Baekhyun yang juga ingin bisa berjalan. Ahhh… sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bahagia dan tak akan pernah terlupakan bagi ia dan Sehun.

Jongin memanggil Sehun dan mengatakan padanya bahwa putri kecil mereka juga ingin bisa berjalan. Sehun tak kalah antusias saat mendengar Baekhyun yang juga ingin berjalan. Dengan semangat ia kembali mengambil kameranya dan memfokuskan pada tubuh Baekhyun yang ditempatkan di tempat Luhan berdiri tadi.

"Baekkiieee… semangat sayang! Kamu pasti bisaa.." seru Sehun. Ekspresinya terlihat berlebihan sehingga Kris melemparnya dengan boneka Luhan.

Jongin menghiraukan tinggkah Sehun dan Kris, memilih menyemangati sang anak. "Ayo sayang. Hyunnie jangan takut. Umma di samping Hyunnie…"

Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Tergambar jelas di mata sipitnya. "Hyun!" panggil Luhan yang terduduk jauh di depannya. Menatapnya dalam. Seakan memberikan semangat dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ke-empat orang dewasa itu dapat menangkap apa maksud dari tatapan Luhan pada Baekhyun. Dan mereka hanya tersenyum lembut. Sepasang balita kembar itu benar-benar membuat mereka selalu memberikan sesuatu hal baru dan perasan saling mengerti dari arti tatapan sepasang saudara kembar itu.

Baekhyun mulai melangkah setelah jemari sang umma terlepas dari kedua lengannya. Melangkah dengan perlahan. Perlahan namun pasti. Baekhyun menatap mata sipit Sehun yang menyakinkan dirinya. Semakin ia melangkah, semakin membuat senyum Sehun terkembang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hap!

Kembali. Sehun berseru senang. Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearahnya. Lebih lancar dari pada Luhan. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Sehun senang!

Jongin melihat semua itu dengan tatapan harunya. Ia sungguh tak terpikirkan jika moment ini sebegitu membahagiakannya.

Hatinya sungguh hangat melihat senyum Sehun yang tak pernah luntur. Mata yang selalu menghanyutkan nya terlihat berbinar senang. Tawa bahagia Luhan dan Baekhyun yang diciumi sayang oleh sang suami. Ucapan-ucapan selamat dari Suho dan Kris serta sang keponakan tampannya, Kevin.

Jongin bahagia.

Akhirnya keinginan Sehun yang ingin melihat perkembangan si kembar dapat terwujud. Jujur, sebenarnya Jongin juga ingin Sehun bersama-sama dengannya melihat, memperhatikan dan mengikuti perkembangan si kembar. Tapi ia juga mengerti, Sehun harus bekerja. Dan ia tak mungkin menahan sang suami hanya untuk diam dirumah dan menemaninya menjaga si kembar.

Jongin mulai mengerti arti sosok orang tua. Ya. Jongin dan Sehun sudah menjadi orang tua. Dan tanggung jawab mereka tidak lah kecil. Sungguh besar tanggung jawab yang mereka emban sekarang. Tak hanya membahagiakan pasangan masing-masing, tapi juga membahagiakan buah hati mereka dan juga keluarga mereka.

Wanita manis itu, mulai mengerti sekarang bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga sendiri. Keluarga yang akan selalu ia jaga dan ia kasihi. Jongin sungguh mencintai Sehun. Dan ia juga sungguh begitu menyayangi Luhan dan Baekhyun. Jongin selalu berhyuskur untuk itu.

Dan ia selalu berdoa. Semoga keluarga kecilnya akan selalu di beri kesehatan, keselamatan, selalu bersama dan bahagia selamanya.

Amin..

.

.

End.

.

.

Hi!

Yo, jumpa lagi dengan saya. Ugh, kalian bisa panggil saya Ushii-san/chan saja. Kalau mau. Kalo gk yah, terserah readers nim…

Siapa yang kangen sama Keluarga Oh? Noh, cerita Lu-baek yang belajar jalan dan ngomong. Terima kasih untuk idenya **hsejong94 **^^. Dan maaf kalo gak memuaskan…

Disini pangiilan untuk Baekhyun ada dua Baekki dan Hyunnie.. karena Baekhyun belum bisa bilang baekki jadi yah, Jongin mengajari lebih memanggil Hyun dari pada Baekki. Beda sama Sehun yang selelu memanggil Baekkie.

Dah.

Apakah ceritanya masih monoton, membosankan atau gimana? Masih ingin lanjut atau tidak? Mau kasih ide atau gak mau?

Yaudah sekian…

Terimakasih udah review, read, favo and folw… gomawoo readers nim~

Thanks to; **novisaputi09, Kamong Jjong, dhantieee, utsukushii02, KaiNieris, tak dikenal, geash, Wiwitdyas1, EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS, askasufa, kimm bii, bbok eum dalk, , babyjunma, hsejong94, Guest, thiefhanie fha, Zy, kthk2, Jongin48, laxyovrds…. gomawaooo^^**

See next in another story…

Jangan lupa review nya….

By!

Terima Kyungsoooo…


	4. Chapter 4

Ma Family Oh –series-

Judul: Menggoda?

Cast: Oh Sehun/ Kim Jongin(GS), Luhan-Baekhyun(GS), Kris/Suho(GS)

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita muncul begitu saja di otak saya. dan mian kalau ada kesamaan atau bla bla bla… this story is mine.

Hanya cerita ringan tentang sehun, kai, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Maaf untuk update yang lama. Gak yakin sama judulnya. Benerannn….

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. DLDR…

Enjoy!

….…

.

Malam sudah menunjukkan jarum jam 21.45, si kembar sudah tidur di kamar mereka dan Sehun tengah membereskan berkas-berkas dan laporan yang baru saja di selesaikannya di atas meja. Berkas yang akan dibawanya besok pagi.

Jongin menghampiri sang suami tampan dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja lalu mendekati Sehun yang sudah berbaring di kasur mereka. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Sehun lalu memijit pelan lengan sang suami.

Jongin tersenyum sebelum memulai percakapan. "Hun, kau tau? Aku kaget saat kau tiba-tiba pulang sore tadi."

Sehun menatap sang istri yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang. "Haah.. sayang, jadi kau tidak suka aku pulang cepat. Begitu, hum?" balasnya dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. Namun sepasang mata tajamnya menutup saat merasakan pijatan di tubuhnya. Ia merasa pegal-pegal yang beberapa saat lalu dirasakannya hilang begitu saja. Tubuhnya kembali rileks dan terasa nyaman. Umm, istriku pintar sekali, jadi ingin 'memijat' juga… pikirnya asal.

"Eyy, siapa yang tidak suka suami tampan ku ini pulang cepat? Aku hanya kaget saja tadi. Tidak biasanya kau pulang jam 4. Itu rekor jam paling cepat kau pulang setelah kita menikah. Aku cukup senang,"

"Begitu ya? Jadi, apa aku harus pulang cepat agar istriku yang seksi ini bahagia terus, heum?" Sehun memasang senyum mesumnya, membuat Jongin menghadiahkan cubitan di pinggang sang suami mesum.

"Yaa yaah, sakit sayang," rengek Sehun. Berusaha menjauhkan jemari lentik Jongin dari pinggangnya.

"Issh! Dasar mesum. Kau ini, ya- yaah! Sehun!" Jongin berteriak kesal saat lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik sehingga ia terjatuh menimpa tubuh atas Sehun dan merasakan pinggangnya di peluk erat oleh sang suami. "Jangan menarikku tiba-tiba," dumelnya. Tapi, wanita manis itu malah menyamankan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat sang suami.

Sehun terkekeh lembut mendengar gerutuan wanita manis di pelukannya itu. "Khekeke… aku hanya ingin memeluk istriku, dan sedang tak ingin mendengar ceramah 'manis'mu itu, sayang.."

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ah, sekali mesum, tetap saja mesum. Dasar.

Beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Jongin sedikit terlena mendengar detakan jantung Sehun yang teratur. Dada bidang sang suami sangat nyaman, apalagi jika ia tiduran di atas tubuh tegap Sehun seperti ini, bisa di pastikan ia akan tertidur lelap.

Sehun mengusap lembut punggung Jongin. Punggung kokoh yang menjadi sandaran hidupnya. Sosok yang mengajarkannya begitu banyak arti dari rasa kasih sayang dan cinta. Rasa bersyukur atas apa yang dimiliki. Sehun sungguh bersyukur bisa memiliki Jongin dalam hidupnya. Menjadi masa depannya yang hanya akan berakhir bersamanya.

Bersama, selamanya. Dalam kasih sayang dan rasa saling percaya. Dalam ruang cinta dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Aku belum tau apa yang membuat mu pulang begitu cepat? Ada apa, heumm?" Jongin kembali memulai percakapan. Memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada Sehun, membuat pola abstrak sembari mendengar detakan jantung yang mengalun lembut.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku terpikirkan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Terlebih Kris hyung juga memberiku izin, tapi tetap saja dia memberiku tugas menumpuk. Kheee…"

"Tugas tetap tugas. Kau harus menyelesaikannya, sayang."

"Hey, kau tau apa yang paling membuatku pulang cepat?"

"Apa?"

"Anak-anak. Aku merindukan si kembar. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bermain bersama mereka, melihat mereka berjalan, berlari, mengajak Luhan bermain bola. Aah.. aku ingin selalu bersama mereka. Setiap ada waktu luang, aku selalu teringat wajah menggemaskan mereka. Senyum, tawa dan rengekan manja mereka. Hehehee…"

"Jadi kau hanya merindukan si kembar? Kau tak merindukan ku juga?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar kata-kata datar dari Jongin. Sehun tau Jongin kesal padanya tapi Sehun yakin, Jongin mengerti maksud dari ucapannya. Keinginannya yang ingin selalu besama si kembar.

"Kau cemburu?" pancing Sehun. Ia tersenyum tipis saat merasakan gelengan pelan di dadanya.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Kau terdengar kesal tadi. Tapi… kau merindukan ku, kan?"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau salah dengar. Dan tidak, aku tidak merindukanmu,"

"Ah, kau selalu begitu… kau memang tak pernah merindukanku. Kasiahan sekali aku…"

"Kau hanya merindukan anak-anak, kenapa juga aku harus merindukanmu,"

"Ahaa! Kau cemburukan? Hahahaa… sayang, kau cemburu pada si kembar karena aku pulang hanya untuk melihat mereka, bukan dirimu?"

"Yah! Jangan tertawa. Diam Sehun. Aku tidak cemburu pada anak-anakku.."

"Tapi kau iya,"

"Tidak,"

"Iya sayang,"

"Tidaaak, Sehun. Hentikan,"

Sehun kembali tertawa mendengar nada jengkel sang istri membuat ia menerima tepukan keras di dadanya. Sehun berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan menyisakan senyum senang di wajah tampannya. Ah, untung saja Jongin tidak kembali mencubit pinggangnya, kalau iya, pasti sakit dan berbekas.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Tiba-tiba Jongin melepaskan lengan Sehun di pinggangnya, kemudian duduk. Sehun hanya menatap diam sang istri yang berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja. Mengambil segelas air yang terletak disana kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun. "Minumlah, kau pasti haus kan,"

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya, menerima gelas yang disodorkan padanya lalu meminumnya dengan lambat. Seakan menggoda sang istri yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku tak akan tergoda, Tuan Oh." Ucapnya pelan, tapi kemudian tersenyum menggoda.

Bibir seksinya terangkat sedikit. Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu jemarinya menyisir lambat rambut coklat halusnya yang tergerai indah dan terlihat cantik. Balik menggoda sang suami yang terdiam dengan gelas kosong yang masih menempel di bibir tipisnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis namun terlihat mesum di mata bulat Jongin.

"Kau sangat seksi, sayang."

"Hmm. Benarkah?"

"Yah. Rambut coklat halus, wajah manis dan cantik, tubuh seksi menggoda walau aku lebih suka kau yang dulu setelah melahirkan-"

"Ugh, jadi kau suka aku yang gendut?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jongin merengut kesal mendapati jawaban Sehun dan seringai tipis menggoda di wajah tampan sang suami. Kemudian wanita manis itu melirik kesal sang suami, seakan menyuruh pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Sehun terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, sayang. Kau kurus atau gendut sekalipun, kau tetap istri dari Oh Sehun." Tuntasnya. Tersenyum hangat pada Jongin yang tersipu malu.

"Aku juga suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, suamiku. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Sehun menggangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Menatap setiap pergerakan sang istri yang melangkah mendekatinya.

Jongin berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun. Sangat dekat hingga kedua lutut mereka bersentuhan. Mengambil gelas yang masih berada di genggaman Sehun dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. Sang pria mendonggakkan wajahnya, menatap si wanita intens. Menatap ke dalam sepasang orbs coklat indah di sana yang juga menatapnya dalam. Bibir mungil tebal itu masih tetap tersenyum, menggoda.

Sehun tersenyum merasakan remasan pelan di kedua bahu bidangnya kemudian jemari lentik itu turun ke lengan atasnya. Merasakan remasan yang terasa sensual dan …. Seksi.

Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sebelum menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sehun, sejenak ia mengerling nakal dan menggigit bibir tebalnya menggoda. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher jenjang sang suami, menghirup dalam aroma mint yang masih menguar dari tubuh sang suami tampan.

Sehun hanya diam, tak membalas semua perlakuan sang istri. Tapi perlahan kedua tangannya merayap ke punggung sang istri. Mengelus perlahan punggung hingga pinggang ramping Jongin. mencium sayang rambut halus sang istri.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, hum?"

"Tiba-tiba apanya?"

"Menggodaku. Tidak biasanya, heumm…"

"Ugh, entahlah. Ingin saja… kau, tak suka?"

Srett-

Bukh

"Aah! Sehun,"

Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tubuh ramping Jongin ke dalam pelukannya, menghempaskan tubuhnya bersama tubuh sang istri ke atas kasur mereka. Memeluk erat tubuh seksi sang istri. Perlahan menggulingkan tubuh mereka sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Jongin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun. Mata tajam itu menatapnya teduh, membuat ia terbuai. "Tentu saja aku suka. Sangat- sangat suka," Sehun berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinga Jongin. Menyusupkan wajahnya ke dalam perpotongan leher sang istri. Balik melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jongin hanya melenguh nyaman dengan perlakuan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Terkekeh geli saat merasakan bibir tipis Sehun mengecup dan menggigit cuping telinganya.

"Sayang,"

"Humm?"

"Ingin,"

"Ung? Ingin apa?"

"Sayang… "

"Iyaaa?"

"Kau tak mengerti aku ingin apa?"

"Tidak. Memangnya suamiku ini ingin apa, hum?"

Sehun merasa Jongin kembali menggodanya. Seharusnya Jongin paham maksudnya 'ingin' itu apa. Tapi sepertinya, istri seksinya ini sedang ingin bermain-main.

Heummm, Oh Sehun semakin suka/smirk.

"Ingin… 'ini',"

Gyut

"Aghmm, Hun…"

Sehun terkekeh lembut mendengar suara lenguhan seksi Jongin saat ia meremas gundukan bulat di belakang tubuh sang istri. Kemudian mengelusnya sensual membuat Jongin semakin melenguh nikamat. Aahh, Sehun suka. Sangat suka.

Jemari Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari bokongnya membuahkan erangan protes dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Kau tak bertanya 'tapi' apa, hum?"

Sehun sedikit melenguh kesal sebelum menjawab, "Uuhh… palingan kau bilang, 'tapi kau ini mesum sayang…." Ya, kan? Aku tau Oh Jongin."

Sreet-

Kembali Jongin melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Sehun yang menatapnya kesal. "Hehehee, kau tau itu. Jadii… umm, sudah pukul 11 lewat. Ah, aku mengantuk. Minggir Hun, aku ingin tidur."

Jongin dengan kejamnya mendorong Sehun ke tepi ranjang, hampir membuat Sehun jatuh. "Yah, sayang. Kau tidak bisa tidur begitu saja," protes Sehun. Berusaha menyibak selimut yang mulai menutupi tubuh sang istri.

"Apa? Sehun, lepas,"

"Tidak. Keluar dari selimutmu, sayang. Kau harus tanggung jawab,"

"Tanggung jawab apa? Kau tak hamil kan,"

"Bukan itu… sayang, kau menggodaku dan 'dia' bangun. Kau harus tanggung jawab,"

"Tidak mau! Lebih baik kau tidur. Pasti 'dia' tenang."

"Tidaakk… Joongiin.."

"Sehun, lepaskan!"

"Shiroo.."

"Lapas!"

"Shiiro!"

"Lepas atau kau tidur di luar."

Skak

Sepertinya ancaman Jongin membuat Sehun diam. Nada suara Jongin sangat rendah, menunjukkan jika sang istri mulai jengkel. Dan Sehun tidak mau membuat ny. Oh itu marah, apalagi ini sudah malam. Aaah, dia tidak ingin tidur diluar, apalagi di sofa.

"ugh, ok. Kau menang sekarang, sayang."

Sehun menenangkan tubunya. Mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Tingkah Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum jahil di balik selimut.

"Sudah, kau ingin tidur atau tidak?"

Ucapan Jongin terdengar seperti undangan di telinga Sehun. Mengabaikan 'dia' yang di bawah tubuhnya, karena juga terlalu mendesak, jadilah Sehun memilih ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan tak lama setelahnya, lengannya melingkar di pinggang ramping sang istri. Menarik tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami. Benar-benar nyaman di rasanya.

"Sayang,"

"Humm.."

"Kapan?"

"Kapan, apanya?"

"Itu.."

"Itu apa?"

"Ish, sayang. Haruskah aku mengatakannya?"

"Katakan saja,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan kita bisa buat adik untuk si kembar?"

.

.

.

Ngik/?

Mesum lagi kan….

.

.

.

"Lima tahun lagi."

"EEEEHHH!?"

.

.

.

.end.

Yo yo hoooyooo….. *plak

Satu chapter absurd, selingan dari ff yang lain.

Spoiler untuk next chap, keluarga Oh liburan.

Ff ini gak nyambung sama sekali dengan next chapter….

Silahkan jika mau review…

Terima kasih.

Bye bye bey…..  
jangan timpuk saya /\


	5. Chapter 5

Ma Family Oh –series-

Judul: Liburan –part 1-

Cast: Oh Sehun/ Kim Jongin(GS), Luhan-Baekhyun(GS), Kris/Suho(GS)

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita muncul begitu saja di otak saya. dan mian kalau ada kesamaan atau bla bla bla… this story is mine.

Hanya cerita ringan tentang sehun, kai, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Maaf untuk update yang lama.

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. DLDR…

Enjoy!

.

….…

.

Pagi di hari Sabtu yang lumayan sibuk di kediaman Oh. Sibuk karena ny. Oh sedang tak ada di tempat untuk mempersiapkan semua keperluan untuk piknik hari, sehingga sang kepala keluarga yang mengambil alih sisa-sisa pekerjaan sang istri. Yah, walaupun hanya menyusun dan merapikan perlengkapan yang akan di bawa.

Yaaah.. akhirnya setelah sekian lama mendekam di rumah, walau sesekali si kembar pernah di ajak jalan-jalan ke luar rumah dan itupun hanya ke taman kota atau pergi ke sungai Han. Kali ini keluarga Oh akan pergi ke pulau Nami untuk berlibur.

Sebenarnya yang ingin mengajak liburan adalah Sehun. Seminggu setelah si kembar bisa berjalan, Sehun ngebet ingin mengajak si kembar liburan dan tujuannya adalah pergi ke pulau Jeju. Tapi, entah kapan dan dari mana kedua orang tua Sehun dan Jongin tahu mengenai Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sudah bisa berjalan, mereka malah meminta Sehun dan Jongin membawa si kembar ke pulau Nami tempat Tuan dan Ny Oh-Kim liburan bersama.

Karena tidak ingin membuat tuan dan ny. Oh-Kim marah, jadilah di putuskan keluarga kecil Oh pergi liburan ke pulau Nami.

Hum... kita biarkan dulu Sehun bekerja sejenak dan sebenarnya kemana sang ny. Oh sekarang?

.

#sehun-kai-luhan-baekhyun#

.

Di kamar Sehun-Jongin, terlihat seorang wanita muda tengah kewalahan menghadapi tingkah baby kembarnya. Luhan yang merengek minta di susui, sedangkan Baekhyun masih menyusu pada sang umma. Terlihat tak ingin melepas bibir mungilnya dan sepasang mata sipit baby cantik itu menatap kesal dan marah sang kembaran yang sedari tadi menarik-narik bajunya untuk turun dari pangkuan sang umma.

Luhan tak hentinya menarik baju bahkan lengan mungil Baekhyun agar baby cantik itu beranjak dari pangkuan sang umma sehingga ia bisa gantian. Gantian di pangku dan menyusu.

Sungguh, Luhan benar-benar lapar dan haus sekarang.

Melihat baby tampannya mau menangis dan terus saja bergumam sesuatu yang tidak ia tau artinya, tak pelak membuat hati Jongin terluka. Ia juga ingin meyusui Luhan dan mengganti Baekhyun dengan sang putra, namun Baekhyun menolak untuk lepas.

Haah...

Ia jadi serba salah juga jadinya.

Beberapa saat Jongin membiarkan si cantik menyusu dan perlahan mengusap sayang kepala Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang mulai tenang, karena sedari tadi si cantik seperti kelaparan menyusu, dengan perlahan Jongin mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan melepas bibir mungil itu dari dadanya.

Baekhyun yang merasa sang umma akan memindahkannya, mulai merengek dan mencengkram erat lengan baju Jongin. Membuat ibu muda itu menghela nafas berat.

"Baek sayang. Sudah ya, gantian sama Luhan. Lulu belum makan sayang..." ujar Jongin. Namun Baekhyun malah bergumam tak jelas. Bayi cantik itu merengek lagi.

Ah, sepertinya si cantik masih lapar, tapi ia harus gantian dengan Luhan. Bayi tampan itu semakin memelas dan sepasang mata bulatnya sudah berair di pelupuk matanya, siap menangis jika saja Jongin tidak cepat tanggap melepas jemari Baekhyun dan meletakkan tubuh sang anak di sampingnya. Kemudian meraih tubuh Luhan dan memangkunya dengan posisi berbeda dari posisi Baekhyun.

Luhan yang sudah sangat lapar dan haus langsung saja meraup dan menyusu dengan rakus. Hampir membuat dirinya sendiri tersedak dan Jongin langsung menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung atas Luhan agar tidak tersedak. Mengabaikan rasa ngilu di bagian dadanya.

Jongin hampir mengabaikan Baekhyun. Lalu dengan lembut ia usap kepala dan wajah sang putri cantik agar tenang. Tak lupa ia berikan dot agar Baekhyun tidak menggigiti jemarinya.

Haah... jujur saja, Jongin sedih melihat sepasang baby kembarnya yang kelaparan dan kehausan seperti ini. Karena sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat, dan sejak setengah 7 tadi seharusnya si kembar sudah mendapatkan jatah mereka. Namun, ia harus memasak dan menyiapkan keperluan mereka untuk pergi liburan ke pulau Nami. Terlebih, ia terlambat bangun gara-gara sang suami.

Ekhem..

Sebenarnya ia tak perlu memasak karena ibu Jongin bilang di sana semua sudah tersedia. Namun Jongin tetap memilih membuatnya sendiri, terutama makanan untuk si kembar.

Beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar suara isapan dari bibir mungil Luhan yang tengah menyusu.

Sembari mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun, Jongin kembali teringat saat ia dan Sehun bicara dua hari yang lalu yang membuat hatinya sedikit sedih. Sehun bilang ia akan pergi ke luar negri tepatnya ke Australia untuk urusan perusahaan. Mendengar itu tak urung membuat hati wanita manis itu sedih karena di tinggal sang suami. Walau hanya 5 hari, tapi Jongin pasti meresa kesepian.

Tanpa Sehun di sampingnya. Haaa..

Tapi ia juga tak bisa protes karena itu adalah tugas seorang pemimpin. Sewaktu-waktu Sehun akan pergi meninggalkan keluarganya dan Jongin harus bersabar menunggu kepulangan sang suami.

Tapi Jongin tidak sendiri. Ia masih ada si kembar. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang akan menemani hari-harinya selama sang suami tak berada di dekatnya. Terlebih mereka nanti bisa telepon atau vidio call.

Ah, seharusnya ia tidak terlalu sedih jika Sehun pergi. Khe, Ia jadi geli sendiri waktu itu Sehun mengatakan bahwa akan ia pergi. Ekpresi pria tampan itu sangat sedih dan memelas. Tak mau pergi jika saja itu bukan urusan penting bagi perusahaannya, terlebih tak bisa melihat kedua buah hatinya untuk beberapa hari.

Tak bisa bermain dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun dan tak bisa memeluk tubuh mungil menggemaskan mereka.

Beuh, Sehun hampa rasanya.

Jadi, kesimpulannya, liburan sabtu hingga minggu adalah hari dimana Sehun bisa puas bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun. Bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama keluarga kecilnya. Walaupun tidak jadi pergi ke pulau Jeju, tapi di pulau Nami juga ada keluarganya dan keluarga sang istri.

Jadi, yah... Sehun senang. Jongin juga senang.

Cklek

Jongin langsung menegangkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan nampaklah sang suami tampan dengan wajah tenangnya. Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin menyapanya dengan senyum manis membuat wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik.

Tapi, tak lama pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan smirk andalannya saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Walau sudah sering ia lihat, tapi rasanya... ughmm, berbeda/smirk.

Jongin yang tau kemana arah pandangan sang suami dengan cepat ia menurunkan sebagian bajunya sehingga bagian dadanya sedikit tertutup. Hanya bisa tertutup sedikit karena Luhan masih menyusu.

Uggh, dasar suami mesum!

"Yaah, sayang. Kok di tutup sih," rajuknya. Memelas pada sang istri yang menatapnya tajam dan kesal.

Ugh, bisa-bisanya ia lupa jika suami tampannya itu adalah seorang pria mesum.

"Hentikan itu, Sehun. Kau ini…"

"Haah, dasar pelit."

Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, langsung berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang menatap polos sang appa. "Hai Baekkie yeppoooh.. umm mumumumuu…."

Baekhyun yang mendapat 'serangan' dari Sehun tertawa gelid an hanya bisa pasrah wajah dan tubuhnya di cium dan di peluk gemas oleh Sehun. Kemudian perlahan pria tampan itu menempatkan tubuh mungil Baekhyn di atas dadanya dan menimang-nimangnya kiri-kanan.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah memasukkan semuanya?"

"Hmm… sudah semua sayang, kita hanya tinggal pergi saja. Ah, apa si cantik ini sudah makan hum?"

"Sudah, tinggal Luhan saja…"

Sehun hanya bergumam pelan, masih sibuk bermain bersama Baekhyun di atasnya yang tertawa geli karena ulah sang appa yang mencium dan menggelitik tubuhnya.

"Ppa! Hahaaa…. Ppaa~"

"Kekeke… apa sayang? Kau suka appa cium eoh? Kekee…"

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Di alihkannya pandangannya pada Luhan yang masih menyusu tanpa terasa terganggu sedikitpun. Aah, sepertinya Luhan benar-benar lapar..biarlah untuk sejenak.

"Sehun…"

"Apa sayang?"

"Kau tau, dari mana umma dan appa tau kalau si kembar sudah bisa berjalan?"

"Uh? Tidak, aku tidak tau. Mungkin saja ada mata-mata appa yang mengawasi kita dan memberitahukannya pada appa dan umma kita,"

"Tidak mungkin seperti itu, Sehun.."

"Mungkin saja sayang. Kau tau sendiri seperti apa dua ibu-ibu itu kalau sehari saja mereka tidak mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan cucu-cucu mereka,"

"Tapi… uh, seharusnya kita langsung beri tahu pada mereka, kalau seperti ini rasanya tidak nyaman. Kita seperti merahasiakan sesuatu pada mereka,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi sayang, kita berdua terlalu larut melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah bisa berjalan dan lupa untuk memberitahu mereka. Dan lagi, mereka tidak marah kan? Jadi jangan terlalu di pikirkan, sayang."

"Ne, Sehun ah…. eh, Lulu? Sudah selesai, umm?"

Luhan menatap polos Jongin yang juga menatap bayi tampan itu bertanya. Luhan bergumam lucu membuat Jongin gemas dan mencium pipi gemil sang anak. Luhan yang geli hanya tertawa lucu dan membuat Jognin semakin gemas.

"Aiiih,,, Lulu lucunyaa~"

Sehun pun tak kalah gemas melihat putri manisnya yang masih tiduran di atas tubuhnya. Kembali menciumi dan mengusak-usakkan wajahnya ke perut bayi manis itu, membuat Baekhyun geli dan tertawa dengan perlakuan sang appa.

Dan sejenak, suasana kamarpun itu terisi oleh suara tawa canda dari ke empat anggota keluarga Oh.

.

#sehun-kai-luhan-baekhyun#

.

Mereka sudah sampai di penginapan tempat dimana keluarga Oh dan Kim menginap di pulau Nami. Setelah berberes sejenak, Sehun yang membawa Bakhyun dalam gendongannya dan juga tas yang berisi perlengkapan si kembar. Sementara Jongin membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menghampiri kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah menunggu di luar pengginapan yang langsung berhadapan dengan pantai dan laut lepas. Terlihat cantik di pagi menjelang siang yang mulai panas ini.

"Ahh… Baekkie sayang…. Sini sama halmoni," Sehun memberikan sang anak pada Ny. Oh, dan Ny. Kim yang juga ingin menggendong Luhan namun bayi tampan itu menolak. Membuat ny. Kim sedikit sedih karena cucu tampannya tidak mau di gendong olehnya.

"Mianhe umma, sepertinya Luhan sedang merajuk. Sejak di perjalanan tadi di susah tidur dan sepertinya ia mengantuk," ujar Jongin tenang.

"Ooh begitukah? Lulu mengantuk yaa? Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cari tempat yang nyaman dan biarkan Luhan tidur dulu. Ayo,"

Beberapa langkah Jongin berjalan, terasa olehnya Luhan mulai merengek. Bergumam dan menarik-narik bajunya, membuat wanita tan manis itu heran. "Lulu? Ada apa sayang? Kau lapar kah? Heii,"

Luhan hanya bergumam tak jelas dan menyusupkan wajahnya dalam –dalam ke bahu Jongin. Sehun yang melihat Jongin yang terlihat kesusahan menenangkan Luhan, langsung menghampiri mereka, "Sayang, ada apa? Luhan kenapa?" tanya nya langsung.

"Tidak tau. Aah, mungkinkah basah? Ah, tidak. Dia tidak ngompol, Luhan sayang, kamu kenapa nak?"

"Sini, biar aku yang menggendongnya,"

Sehun mengambil alih Luhan setelah ia meletakkan tas di dekat kakinya. Mengusap-usap punggun sang anak dan bergumam menenangkan. "sayang, sebaiknya kamu susul umma dan appa, biar aku bersama Luhan dulu,"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Nanti kalau di ngompol-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, aku akan membawa botol susu dan biscuitnya saja. Aku mau bawa Luhan jalan-jalan sebentar, tak apakan? Cup cup…. Lulu tenang yah…"

Jongin sesaat terdiam, berpikir apa sebaiknya Sehun pergi sendiri bersama Luhan atau ia harus ikut juga? Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan baekhyun sendiriankan? Walau bayi manis nya itu sekarang bersama halmoni dan haraboji-nya, tidak mungkin ia merepotkan mereka.

Satu hela nafas, Jongin mengangguk dan mengambil tas kecil di dalam tas besar itu dan memasukkan barang-barang yang di perlukan Luhan.

Memberikan waktu berdua untuk ayah dan anak laki-lakinya itu, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk?

"Ini. Kau taukan bagaimana mengganti popok Luhan? Jangan lupa berikan susu ini jika ia haus dan lapar. Dan jik-"

"Jonginnie sayang, aku sudah tau semuanya, jadi kau tak perlu menceramahiku lagi. Kau tenang saja, Lulu aman bersama ku." Sehun mengambil tas yang di sodorkan sang istri, "Jja… waktunya Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan jalan-jalan berdua…. Sayang kami pergi dulu,"-cup, mengecup kening sang istri dan Jongin pun juga mencium dalam pipi Luhan dan setelahnya pria tampan dan bayi tampan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap mereka sedikit haru.

Haah…

Tak mau lama-lama, Jongin pun pergi menyusul ke tempat dimana keluarganya tengah menikmati taman indah di pulau itu.

Ah, Jongin tidak lupa kok sama tuan putri Oh Baekhyun.

.

#sehun-kai-luhan-baekhyun#

.

Sehun terus berjalan sambil mengajak Luhan berbicara, walau hanya gumaman yang tidak di mengerti olehnya. Luhan, bayi tampan itu sudah tidak merajuk lagi, bahkan sekarang ia tengah melonjak-lonjak dalam pelukan Sehun saat melihat banyaknya daun-daun pohon maple yang berguguran. Terlihat seperti hujan yang berterbangan di hembus angin.

"Kekekee… kau senang? Huumm? Hahaaa… dasar bayi, ughhh,"

Gemas, Sehunpun lagi, mencium sayang pipi gemil Luhan yang menimbulkan tawa dari bibir mungil itu.

Sepasang ayah dan anak yang bahagia tak pelak membuat setiap orang yang memandang mereka ikut tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa. Tak sedikit juga mereka terpana pada paras menawan dari ayah dan bayi laki-laki manis itu, membuat mereka berhenti sejenak untuk menatap wajah rupawan sang pria tampan-Sehun- dan bayi manis dan tampan bersamaan.

Yang pastinya kebanyakan adalah para yeoja.

Dan seperti biasa, Sehun hanya akan mengabaikan setiap pandangan dan bisikan dari setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya dan menatap dirinya dan sang anak.

Menjadi pusat perhatian? Tak masalah bagi Sehun jika itu tidak mengganggu dirinya dan Luhan-nya.

Terus berjalan dan menikmati guguran daun-daun kering hingga sepasang mata tajamnya menangkap spot bagus untuk tempat ia dan Luhan beristirahat. Sebuah bangku putih lumayan panjang di bawah pohon dan di depannya ada sungai jernih yang mengalir tenang. Banyak ruput juga disana hingga ia berpikir untuk melepaskan Luhan untuk bermain di rerumputan hijau disana.

Beberapa langkah ia mendekati bangku tersebut, terlihat olehnya seorang bayi mungil yang tengah merangkak ke arahnya, tepatnya ke bangku putih itu. Kaget dan tak tega melihatnya, Sehun pun langsung menghampiri bayi manis itu.

"Ya ampun. Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini eoh? Dimana ibu, hum?" tanya nya, berusaha meraih tubuh mungil bayi cantik itu dan menggendongnya. Hingga jadilah Sehun menggendong dua bayi sekaligus.

Uggh, berat juga ternyata. Keluhnya dalam hati.

Sedikit menimang dua bayi dalam dekapannya kemudian ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku itu. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun berusaha melihat kesekelilingnya, siapa tau ia melihat orang tua yang tengah mencari anaknya. Cukup lama Sehun memutar-mutar kepalanya kiri-kanan dan tentu itu membuat ia lelah, terlebih ia masih memangku dua bayi yang memiliki tubuh yang lumayan berat.

Aaahh,,, Jongin, I need u, beb.

"Buuu…" Sehun langsung beralih pada bayi perempuan di pangkuan sebelah kirinya yang bergumam.

Bayi itu memiliki wajah yang sungguh bulat, kulit halus lembut dan… ugh, lucu sekali. Badan yang montok, bahkan mungkin lebih berisi dari Baekhyun-nya. Bibir tipis nan mungil dan sepasang mata bulat tanpa double eyelid. Benar-benar lucu dan bulat!

Dan sepertinya Sehun juga sama seperti Luhan yang sejak sang appa mengendong bayi manis itu, ia terpana dan menatap polos bayi montok itu tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

Si bayi mungil yang dilihat oleh dua laki-laki ehem tampan ehem itu hanya bisa balik menatap polos. Kedua matanya membulat lucu dan bibir tipis itu bergumam lucu, membuat Sehun dan Luhan hampir berteriak gemas.

Uggh..

"Ba baa? Baa… Uugh?"

Lagi, gumaman dari bibir tipis bayi itu tak luput dari sepasang mata Sehun dan Luhan, membuat mereka tersenyum gemas-Sehun- dan tertawa lucu-Luhan-. Luhan perlahan menggenggam jemari yang lebih mungil darinya itu dan memain-maninkannya dengan pelan, membuat bayi cantik itu sedikit tersentak dan mata bulatnya beralih pada jemarinya yang di genggam bayi laki-laki di hadapannya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, bayi cantik itupun tertawa lucu. Aahh, mungkin ia mengira Luhan tengah mengajaknya bermain. Dan, yaah, akhirnya dua bayi lucu itupun tertawa manis, hingga menampilkan gigi-gigi lucu mereka yang membuat Sehun semakin gemas dan ingin menggigiti pipi-pipi bulat itu.

Aaahhhh… Jongiiiiinn…. Mereka lucu sekali!

Tak tahan, Sehunpun mencuri ciuman di kedua pipi gemil itu, membuat dua bayi itu menatap bingung Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum manis dan mengayun-ayunkan perlahan kedua tubuh bayi mungil itu dan kembali membut Luhan dan bayi cantik itu tertawa girang.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sehun dan dua bayi itu berada, seorang yeoja cantik terlihat bingung, sedih dan resah karena tidak mendapati bayi nya di tempat terakhir ia tinggalkan. Ada kereta bayi tapi bayinya tidak ada.

Rasa takut langsung menyelimutinya. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya.

Dengan teliti ia berjalan menyusuri taman sepanjang sungai, melihat apakah sang anak merangkak ke arah sana hingga terdengar olehnya suara tawa bayinya. Suara yang terdengar ceria dan, sepertinya tak hanya ada suara bayinya.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan hingga ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah memangku dua bayi. Dan, ah! itu kan bayinya, bagaimana bisa bayinya ada di pangkuan pria itu? Dan setelahnya, yaoja itupun menghampiri si pria dan dua bayi itu.

"Min? Minseokie? Sayang? Kau kah itu? Minseokiee sayang?" panggilnya.

Sehun yang merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat lalu berbalik dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik yang… ah, mungkinkah dia ibu dari bayi cantik ini?

"Maaf, apa kau-"

"Minseok! Aah, syukurlah mama menemukanmu nak, sayang, ayo sini sama mama,"

"Eh?"

Yaoja itu langsung menghampiri Sehun dan berusaha mengambil sang anak namun dengan cepat Sehun menggeser tubuhnya, membuat yaoja itu langsung menatapnya kesal. "Yah, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan anakku,"

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Saya ibunya, dia bayiku, Minseok. Aku mohon, kembalikan bayiku.."

"Apa yang anda lakukan, eoh? Meninggalkan bayi anda sendirian tanpa pengawasan, bagaimana jika dia masuk ke dalam sungai?"

Si ibu terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar memarahinya. Iya, ini memang salahnya yang meninggalkan sang anak sendirian, tapi ia sudah berlari dengan cepat dari penginapan ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan bayinya. Aah, ia memang salah.

"Maaf, maafkan saya. saya tak akan meninggalkan bayi saya lagi. Saya mohon, kembalikan, bayi saya… Minnie…"

Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata penuh penyesalan itu sedikit tertegun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa yeoja di depannya ini benar-benar menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Ah… Sehun merasa tidak enak jadinya.

"Mama! Maaah. Mamamaaa, ndoongg…"si bayi cantik- Minseok menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah sang ibu dan reflek Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu dan hap- dengan sigap sang ibu mengendong dan memeluk erat bayi mungilnya.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdiam melihat yeoja dan bayi cantik itu hingga Sehun rasakan pelukan di lehernya. Luhan-nya memeluknya manja.

"Eyy… apa Lulu rindu umma, hum?" tanya nya lembut dan Luhan hanya bergumam lirih di ceruk leher Sehun. Membuat pria tampan itu tersenyum geli.

"Um, Khamsahamnida anda sudah menyelamatkan anak saya. umm.. Sekali lagi Gomawo,"

"Ah, tidak apa. Sama-sama. Sebagai orang tua, bukankan kita harus menjaga bayi kita? Saya juga tidak tega melihat seorang anak kecil sendirian seperti tadi,"

"Iya.. maaf, saya memang teledor. Umm, boleh saya duduk?"

"Eoh? Ah, silahkan."

Beberapa saat tak ada yang berbicara hingga Luhan kembali menatap Minseok yang juga balik menatapnya. Kedua pasang mata bulat itu saling menatap dan Minseokpun tersenyum lucu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat Luhan terpekik senang dan sontak membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tersentak dan menatap bayi mereka masing-masing.

"Miiinn… epooh… hahahaa"

Sehun sejenak tertegun mendengar seruan Luhan. Tunggu, epooh? Yeppo kah? Oh oh… sepertinya si bayi tampan ini mulai pintar memuji eoh? Aah, pasti kata-kata itu dari Sehun…

Si ibu muda juga terdiam mendengar satu kata yang ia tau apa maksudnya dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum membalas senyum kikuk Sehun.

"Hehee, maaf. Luhan memang begitu… uh,"

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Umm, sepertinya kita harus berkenalan? Hm, nama ku Sohee, Kim-Ahn Sohee dan ini putriku satu-satunya, Kim Minseok," ujar Sohee.

"Ne, Sohee-ssi. Oh Sehun, dan ini putra ku Oh Luhan. Lulu ayo salaman sama Minseok," Sehun mengarahkan tangan kanan Luhan pada tangan kanan Minseok yang juga di arahkan oleh Sohee. Dan… jadilah kedua jemari mungil itu bertautan lagi.

Minseok yang merasa akan bermain lagi, ia mengayun-ayunkan jemari yang saling bertaut itu dan membuat Luhan juga ikut mengayun-ayunkan tangannya. Dan kembali dua bayi menggemaskan itu tertawa lucu.

"Hahaaa… sepertinya mereka suka berpegangan seperti ini. Mereka senang sekali…"

"Iya, kau benar Sohee-ssi. Mereka menggemaskan sekali…."

"Ah, ya. Sepertinya Luhan seumuran dengan Minnie,"

"Oh, benarkah? Memangnya umurnya berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir satu setengah tahun.. yah.. kalau tidak salah,"

"Ah, benar. Mereka seumuran. Tapi sepertinya Minseok lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Luhan."

Dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang hingga siang menampakkan kuasanya.

Banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Mulai mengenai Sehun yang memberitahukan bahwa Luhan punya kembaran, tentang Jongin-nya dan keluarganya yang tengah liburan di pulau itu. Sohee juga menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Sedangkan dua bayi lucu itu, Luhan dan Minseok di biarkan bermain bersama di rerumputan halus di depan mereka. Tak lupa juga Sehun dan Sohee memberikan makan bayi untuk mereka.

Merasa hari semakin panas dan juga sebentar lagi jam makan siang, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpisah dan kembali pada keluarga masing-masing. Luhan yang mengerti jika ia akan pergi, sempat menolak dengan menggenggam erat jamari mungil Minseok yang juga sepertinya tidak mau berpisah dengan Luhan, membuat Sehun dan Sohee hanya tersenyum maklum.

Aah... sepertinya Luhan dan Minseok saling menyukai satu sama lain, tapi untuk saat ini mereka tidak bisa beraama lebih lama lagi. Karena Jongin pasti cemas dengan keadaan putra tampannya itu dan Sehun juga tidak mau sampai sang istri memarahinya karena mereka terlalu lama pergi.

Jadilah, dengan mata bulat yang tidak rela, Luhan dan Minseok berpisah, berjalan berlain arah. Dan berharap saja suatu saat nanti, mungkin mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

Tbc or end?

.

End or tbc?

Hehe haiiii readers-nim!

Saya come back nihh… masih mau singgah dan baca plus review ff saya gak? Moga masih mau yaah ^^

Hehe, baru nonggol bukannya lanjut yang lain, malah update yang ini. Moment hunkai dikit dan liburannya kurang kerasa. Tapi kalo mau lanjjut yahh… terserah reader ajah.. saya baru sembuh dari WB ._.v

Saya mau vote nih ff yang mau update duluan, pilih ya yang maunya update duluan JLN / HWR / YMB… pilih satu, yang paling banyak akan saya update duluan. Dan kalau ide saya lagi on saya bakal update double!

Dah segitu saja…

Minal aizin walfaizin, maaf lahir batin yaa… walau lebaran udah lewat hehe ^^

Gomawo untuk read, review, follow and favorite nya..

By ^^

R n R yaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

Ma Family Oh –series-

Judul: Liburan –part 2-

Cast: Oh Sehun/ Kim Jongin(GS), Luhan-Baekhyun(GS), Kris/Suho(GS)

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita muncul begitu saja di otak saya. dan mian kalau ada kesamaan atau bla bla bla… this story is mine.

Hanya cerita ringan tentang sehun, kai, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Maaf untuk update yang lama.

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. DLDR…

Enjoy!

Happy reading!

.

….…

.

Sudah setengah jam Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut taman, melihat dimana gerangan suami dan bayi tampannya berada. Menunggu dengan perasaan gelisah karena Sehun tidak membawa ponselnya sehingga ia tidak bisa mengetahui dimana mereka sekarang, apa yang mereka lakukan dan apakah mereka sudah makan atau belum?

Ny. Kim menatap sang anak heran dan iapun bertanya. "Jongin, ada apa? Kau terlihat gelisah?"

"Umm… Umma, itu. Sehun dan Luhan belum kembali. Aku menghawatirkan mereka," jawab Jongin pelan. Puk, di rasakannya ada yang menepuk pundaknya yang ternyata itu adalah Ny. Oh.

"Tenanglah, mereka mungkin sebentar lagi datang." Ujar Ny. Oh menenangkan.

Dan yah, tak lama setelah Ny. Oh bicara, dua laki-laki tampan dengan umur berbeda jauh itupun muncul di belakang Jongin. Luhan yang melihat sang umma pun langsung berteriak kencang membuat Sehun harus menutup telinganya.

"Ummaaaa! Mamamaaa~"

Hap! Luhan yang merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya langsung di sambut oleh Jongin yang langsung memeluk sang anak erat. Di ciuminya sayang dan rindu wajah mungil Luhan.

"Ah, Luhan sayang. Sini… ummm, kau dari mana saja umm? Senang jalan-jalan bersama appa eoh?" tanya nya dengan nada lucu. Sehun yang melihat sang istri dan bayi tampannya yang bercanda hanya mendengus pelan. "Ehem, aku tidak di cium juga, hum?" gumamnya namun dapat di dengar oleh Jongin yang menatap sang suami aneh.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Sehun,"

"Aku tidak aneh-aneh sayang. Luhan kau cium, sedangkan aku? Di peluk tidak, di cium apalagi,"

"Eoh? Kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Tiiidaak~"

"Ckh, kau cemburu pada Luhan? Kekanakan sekali,"

"Aku tidak sayang. Ah sudahlah, dimana Baekhyun? Tiba-tiba aku sangat merindukannya,"

Sehun langsung berlalu dari hadapan Jongin yang hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal dengan tingkah sang suami. Di hadapkannya wajahnya pada Luhan yang menatapnya polos dengan mata bulat yang mirip dengannya. Gemas, iapun mencium sayang leher Luhan, membuat bayi tampan itu terkikik geli.

"Kekeke… Lulu sayang, appamu aneh yah." Ucapnya, kemudian tertawa pelan.

.

#sehun-kai-luhan-baekhyun#

.

Mereka sekarang berada di tepi danau. Udara sejuk di musim gugur, angin berhembus pelan, menghalau sinar panas dari matahari siang. Terasa sangat nyaman dan tenang. Terlebih tak banyak orang di sekitar mereka sehingga mereka bebas melakukan apapun.

Sehun bersama si kembar tengah bermain air di tepi danau, tentu ada pembatas disana dan appa muda itu juga tidak melepaskan pengawasannya pada si kembar. Jongin menghampiri mereka dengan sebungkus biscuit bayi untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Ah ya, tuan dan ny. Kim-Oh pamit pergi setelah makan siang tadi. Mereka bilang mau mengenang masalalu sambil berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan di pulau itu.

"Hyunie… sedang lihat apa sayang?" tanya Jongin lembut, mendekati putri manisnya yang tengah memandangi riak air danau di bawahnya. Mereka berada di atas papan yang dibuat di atas air.

"Mmaa… tuu kaan. Ikkaaann..! kan!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada lucu yang membuat Jongin mengecup gemas pipi bulat Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun bergumam geli, membuat balita manis itu semakin tampak lucu. Bibir tipisnya berceloteh entah apa, membuat ibu muda itu hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas dan tersenyum manis.

"Ne? Ikan? Hyunie lihat ikan? Mana-mana, umma juga ingin lihat," balas Jongin antusias, ikut melonggokkan wajahnya ke bawah, kearah tunjuk mungil Baekhyun yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearah air yang beriak.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul ikan yang di maksud Baekhyun, berenang ke arah mereka dan clup! Melompat dan masuk lagi ke dalam air. Membuat dua yeoja manis itu menatap kagum dan berseru senang.

"Kyaaa! Hahahaa kaaan~ ikaaaannn…." Teriak Baekhyun senang.

"Waah ikannya muncul! Kekekee... lihat? Hyunie lihat ikan nya? Hahahaa..." Jongin tertawa lepas melihat wajah putrinya yang tampak lucu. Bibir mungil itu terbuka dan sepasang mata sipitnya berbinar cantik, kagum. Jemari mungil itu menggenggam erat jemari lentik sang ibu, seakan memberitahukan bahwa ia sangat menyukai hal yang beberapa menit lalu ia lihat. Seekor ikan melompat di depan matanya dan itu sangat menarik di mata sipit cantiknya.

"Maah maah ikaann.. hahahaa lucuuu.."

"Kamu juga lucu sayang... kkk."

Jongin mengambil satu biscuit bayi, membagi duanya lalu diberikan pada Baekhyun yang langsung berseru senang melihat makanan kesukaannya itu. "Ma! Kuit, hyun mauu..." pinta Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun memakan biscuitnya lahap, Jongin mengambil potongan biscuit tadi kemudian meremasnya hingga halus. Setelahnya ia taburkan ke dalam air, berharap ikan-ikan di danau itu menyerbu kue yang ia taburkan.

Dan chaaa... ikan-ikan itupun langsung menyerbu remahan biscuit itu. Suara ikan-ikan itu membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dalam air dan kembali, mata sipit cantiknya melebar takjub melihat banyaknya ikan di bawah sana. Dan kembali bersorak senang. Bersama sang ibu yang tersenyum manis di belakangnya.

Aah, kita tinggalkan sejenak Jongin dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Kita alihkan perhatian pada para namja tampan kita. Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan tengah bermain bola di tepi danau tak jauh dari tempat Jongin dan Baekhyun yang masih ayik melihat ikan-ikan. Sehun dengan pelan menendang bola kecil berwarna kunig hijau itu ke arah Luhan yang langsung menghampiri bola itu dan menendangnya dengan kaki mungilnya. Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat membuat tendanganya melenceng dan bola itu mengelinding ke sisinya yang lain. Membuat wajah tampan dan manis itu merengut lucu karena kesal tak bisa menendang si bola.

Sehun tertawa gemas melihat Luhan yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berlari mengejar bolanya yang mengelinding lumayan jauh. Tapi tiba-tiba saja langkah Luhan oleng dan brukh!

Jatuh, dengan wajah tampan itu mengenai tanah duluan.

Sontak Sehun kaget dan terdiam melihat sang anak tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang masih menempel/? di tanah dan mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya. Meraba dan melihat tubuh sang anak dengan cemas, takut jika tubuh mungil itu terluka.

"Sayang? Lulu tidak apa-apakan? Ada yang sakit um? Sini lihat appa," ujar Sehun cemas, tapi pria itu sedikit heran melihat Luhan yang tidak menangis setelah terjatuh.

"Ppaa... kiit..ugh," adu Luhan pelan di pangkuan sang appa, mengusap-usap kedua lengannya yang sedikit tergores dan kotor karena tanah yang menempel. Dan dengan lembut Sehun membersihkan luka sang anak, ikut meringgis melihat wajah Luhan yang menahan sakit perih di kedua lengannya. Mata bulat itu terpejam erat dan bibir mungil itu bergumam sakit. Membuat hati Sehun sakit melihatnya.

Cukup lama Sehun membersihkan luka-luka itu dengan tisu basah dan menempelkan plester mungil dengan gambar lucu di kedua lengan Luhan yang terluka. Setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil kedua benda itu dari dalam tas yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini sehingga ia tidak perlu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sayang? Masih sakit?" tanya Sehun membenarkan duduk Luhan dan menghadapkannya kearahnya, menatap sayang sepasang mata bulat lucu sang anak yang balas menatapnya polos. "Ugg... cidaak... ppa," balas Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu membuat Sehun gemas dan mencium pipi sang anak. Di kecupnya juga luka-luka itu dan bergumam 'sakit pergilah... biarkan Lulu main bola lagi..' membuat sang anak tertawa geli.

"Bagus! Berarti Luhan kuat! Lulu juga tidak menangis tadi setelah terjatuh. Waahh... anak appa memang hebaat..." seru Sehun senang. Mengangat tinggi-tinggi tubuh balita tampan itu membuat Luhan terpekik senang.

Setelah puas Sehun kembali menurunkan tubuh Luhan dan berjongkok di depan balita manis itu, "Lulu mau main bola lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada lucu tak lupa senyum manisnya untuk sang anak.

"Ug! Mauu~ appa, main yuuk...la la la..." riang Luhan dan kembali mengambil bolanya. "Ppa!" seru Luhan keras membuat Sehun tertawa senang.

.

#sehun-kai-luhan-baekhyun#

.

Sinar matahari sore tidak menggangggu tidur si kembar, membuat Sehun semakin gemas menatap wajah mungil kedua bayi lucunya yang tengah tertidur dengan nyamannya di bantalan mereka.

Lelah bermain seharian, Baekhyun dan Luhanpun mulai mengantuk dan tertidur begitu saja sesaat setelah tubuh mereka di bersihkan dan di letakkan di bantalan mereka.

Sebuah karpet lembut sebagai alas tempat mereka berbaring sekarang, merebahkan tubuh yang lelah setelah puas bermain dan menikmati pemandangan indah pulau Nami.

Jongin ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan sehingga jadinya mereka berurutan dengan Jongin di sebelah kanan-Luhan-Baekhyun dan Sehun di kiri. Sehun memulai percakapan dengan hela nafas pelan.

"Haah... sayang, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, yaah.." mulai Sehun, menatap dedaunan pohon yang menjadi pelindung mereka dari sinar matahari sore.

"Ya, Sehun ah.." balas Jongin. "Tapi besok masih ada waktu untuk bermain lagi, kan?" lanjutnya, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan sebelah tangannya menjadi tumpuan, menghadap sang suami yang juga menatapnya.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Ahh, rasanya aku ingin seperti ini terus, bersama mu, bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun... terima kasih, Kim Jongin."

"Terima kasih kembali, Oh Sehun yang tampan..."

Saling menatap penuh rasa sayang dan cinta. Berusaha saling melengkapi, memberi dan berbagi. Itulah mereka.

Jongin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, menikmati semilir angin sore yang berhembus nyaman. Membuat ia terbuai dan sesaat matanya akan terpejam, suara sang suami kembali terdengar.

"Sayang,"

"Um?"

"Besok kita pergi kemana?"

"Ung? Entahlah, menurutmu kita pergi kemana?"

"Umm... bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di taman bunga? Aku dengar di sana ada taman bermain untuk anak-anak,"

"Benarkah? Ok. Besok, rencana liburan kita adalah pergi ke taman bunga~ aah… semoga besok lebih menyenangkan!"

Jongin sejenak terdiam dan teringat satu benda yang seharusnya wajib ada saat ini. "Dan Sehun ah, kau harus membawa kamera, ugh, seharusnya tadi kau membawanya jadi aku bisa mem-vidiokan Baekhyun tadi saat bermain air dan melihat ikan, ugh.."

"Maaf sayang, aku lupa. Tapi masih ada kamera handphone, kan?" balas Sehun.

"Iya… tapi…"

Mendengar nada lesu Jongin membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya. "Besok, aku pastikan menjadi liburan yang paling mengesankan bagi mu, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Jadi, jangan bersedih hanya karena tidak ada benda keramat itu, sayang. khekekee…"

Jongin tersenyum, balas menatap sang suami yang menatapnya teduh. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk hari esok yang lebih menyenangkan.

.

#sehun-kai-luhan-baekhyun#

.

Keluarga kecil Oh sudah sampai di tempat yang paling bagus untuk bersantai. Spot yang tepat untuk menikmati keindahan taman bunga Pulau Nami. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, tepatnya di sisi kanan terdapat taman bermain yang sudah ramai dengan pengunjung.

Dua balita Oh terlihat antusias melihat berbagai wahana disana dan ingin segera bermain. Dengan lincahnya, mereka berlari menuju rumah-rumahan dengan ukuran mini yang dihias warna-warni. Sehun dengan cekatan mendampingi kedua bayi lucunya dan mengawasi mereka agar si kembar Oh itu tidak terjatuh karena terlalu senang.

Kamera sudah ada ditangan dan dengan sigap, pria tampan itu memfoto setiap tingkah kedua balita lucunya.

Sehun tertawa senang saat Baekhyun membuka jendela rumah mini itu dari dalam, memperlihatkan wajah lucunya yang tertawa dan berceloteh entah apa. Sedangkan sang kembaran, Luhan hanya membuka pintu rumah mini itu lalu masuk, beberapa saat kemudian keluar. Masik lagi sesaat kemudian keluar. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan hanya menautkan alis, sedikit heran dengan tingkah putra tampannya itu. Namun ia hanya tertawa kecil saat lagi-lagi Luhan membuka tutup pintu itu hingga terdengar bunyi gemercing lonceng di atas pintu.

Dan Sehunpun akhirnya tau apa yang membuat Luhan sedari tadi hanya membuka tutup pintu rumah mini itu. Ah, ternyata tuan Muda Oh ini sedari tadi penasaran dengan suara lonceng, yang saat balita tampan itu membuaka pintu, maka lonceng itu akan berbunyi. Luhan dengan lucunya menatap polos lonceng di atas pintu dan tiba-tiba ia menggerutu kesal dan marah-marah dengan ocehan lucunya, membuat Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Sehun benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah kedua balita manisnya itu. Terus tertawa dan tak menyadari sosok sang istri yang sedari tadi merekam tingkah ayah dan dua balitanya itu. Jongin terkekeh pelan saat akhirnya Sehun sadar ia sedang di rekam oleh sang istri dan dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menarik lengan Jongin dan membuat tubuh sang istri berdiri tepat di samping Luhan yang terdiam saat mata bulatnya melihat sang ibu.

"Umma!" serunya sedikit kaget. Dan mau tak mau Jongin pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi tampannya.

"Haii Lulu~ kau senang eoh? Hahaaa.. sini-sini dekat umma," kata Jongin, masih merekam dan mengarahkan kameranya pada Sehun yang ternyata sedang sibuk memotret mereka.

"Ummaaaa…" tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah di belakang mereka dan akhirnya Jongin mematikan kameranya dan memangku Luhan dan Baekhyun di pahanya. Terduduk bersandar di depan rumah mini itu, mereka tertawa bersama dan tersenyum bahagia kearah Sehun yang masih sibuk memotret ketiga malaikatnya.

"Sehun, kau juga harus ikut. Sini," Jongin meminta Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya, dan mengisyaratkan untuk meminta tolong pada orang lain untuk memotret mereka.

Mengerti maksud sang istri, pria tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Dan iapun melihat seorang pemuda dan meminta pemuda itu untuk memotret dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya.

Seharian mereka bermain di taman kecil itu dan siangpun mulai menunjukkan kuasanya.

Jongin sedang menyuapi si kembar yang masih ayik bermain dengan boneka kelinci mereka, hadiah dari permainan tembak-tembakan yang dengan mudahnya dimenangkan oleh Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, pria tampan itu sedari tadi sibuk melihat-lihat foto dan video hasil jepretan dirinya ataupun sang istri. Mengabaikan makanan di sampingnya, membuat Jongin menendang kecil kaki panjang Sehun yang menjulur santai.

"Apa sayang?" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera.

"Makan, Sehun." Suruh Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Sekarang, Sehun… letakkan kamera itu dulu,"

"Tunggu, sayang. Hehehee.. Baek lucu sekaliiii…"

Jongin mendelik tajam pria di seberangnya itu. Menghela nafas sejenak, ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur si kembar dan menarik paksa kamera itu dari tangan Sehun, membuat pria itu sedikit kaget dan menatap sang istri menegur. Namun pria Oh itu langsung menciut saat sang istri mendelik tajam padanya.

"Iya iya aku makan…" ucapnya dengan nada mengeluh.

Jongin mengangguk singkat dan kembali pada kedua bayinya. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikan bunga-bunga dengan warna-warna cerah. Walau sekarang musim gugur, dan tak banyak bunga yang mekar, namun berbagai jeinis bunga masih memperlihatkan keindahan mereka dan bahkan masih ada kupu-kupu yang hinggap di setiap kelopak bunga. Membuat dua pasang mata sipit dan bulat itu menatap takjub kupu-kupu yang terbang di sekitar mereka.

"Maah maa.. pupuu…!" gumam Baekhyun, menunjuk-nunjuk hewan cantik itu yang terbang melintas di depannya. Membuat sepasang mata sipit lucunya tak beralih dan terus menatap kupu-kupu dengan sayap kuning merah itu.

Jongin tidak mendengarkan seruan Baekhyun, ia sibuk dengan Luhan yang bergerak-gerak gelisah karena popoknya basah, ngompol. Dan untung saja Luhan memakai popok sehingga Jongin tidak perlu repot-repot.

Sibuk mengurusi Luhan, sedangkan Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya ada pesan dari perusahaan mengenai masalah besok, masalah dengan perusahan di Australia.

"Sehun, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Jaga Baekhyun dan Luhan." Kata Jongin. sebelum pergi ia memastikan Luhan dan Baekhyun tetap di tempat mereka, di dekat sang suami.

"Iya." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan setelahnya, ibu muda itupun pergi.

.

#sehun-kai-luhan-baekhyun#

.

"Haah… lega sekali. Hum… sudah siangpun di sini masih banyak orang.." gumam Jongin. Tersenyum lembut melihat sekelompok anak kecil tengah bermain pasir dan ayunan.

Jongin berjalan santai tanpa melihat kearah depan dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menubruk tubuhnya. Untuk saja refleknya tanggap sehingga ia dan orang itu tidak jatuh. Memegang lengan orang itu dengan erat.

"Ah! maaf- maaf, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," gumam orang itu, yang ternyata seorang wanita yang sepertinya lebih tua dari Jongin. di dekapan wanita itu ada seorang balita mungil, memeluk erat leher sang ibu dan menyusupkan wajahnya kedalam dada sang ibu.

"Ne, gwenchana. Uhm, anda tidak apa-apa?" balas Jongin sopan.

Setelah membenarkan tubuh sang anak dalam gendongannya, wanita itupun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bersalah. "Ya. Maaf, saya tidak melihat anda. Saya terburu-buru. Maaf." Ucap wanita itu.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa. Umh, apa anak anda baik-baik saja? Apa dia sedang sakit?" Jongin berucap pelan dan sedikit penasaran dengan bayi mungil di depannya itu. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan bayi perempuan itu.

"Hum, ya. Minnie sepertinya demam. Ini juga salahku karena sedari tadi aku membiarkannya bermain-main di tepi danau. Haaa… aku merasa tidak becus menjadi ibu jika begini…" ucap wanita cantik itu. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap sedih sang anak yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam pelukannya.

"Boleh aku memegangnya? Uuhh.. Minnie-ya…" pinta Jongin dan mengarahkan sebelah tangannya, mengelus rambut hitam yang terasa halus dan lembut sesaat setelah wanita di depannya menggangguk mempersilahkan.

Dengan penuh rasa sayang, wanita dengan kulit tan manis itu mengusap dan dan sedikit menekan-nekan bagian kepala bayi mungil yang di panggil Minnie itu. "Hum, tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya sedikit demam. Beri saja obat penurun panas dan- ah, dia masih minum asi, kan?" ujar Jongin.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku selalu memberinya asi. Uhm, kau kenapa bisa tahu hal seperti ini? Apa kau seorang dokter anak?" tanya wanita itu penasaran.

"Hehe tidak, tapi eonnie ku seorang dokter, jadi yahh.. dia memberi tahuku mengenai soal anak-anak ketika mereka sakit atau apa. Hanya pengetahuan umum, hehe…" Jongin tersenyum canggung, namun sesaat kemudian ia teringat dengan putri kecilnya. Aah, sepertinya Jongin merindukan Baekhyun.

"Ahh, aku jadi teringat dengan putri kecilku," gumam Jongin.

"Kau sudah punya anak?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya. Kembar, sepasang. Hehe.." jawab Jongin, tersenyum lebar, teringat dengan sepasang bayi lucunya. Duh, jadi kangen.

"Waah… selamat ya. Aku, memiliki Minseok saja sudah sangat bersyukur. Hehe.."

"Jadi namanya Minseok?"

"Ya. Kim Minseok, dan saya Kim-Ahn Sohee. Kau?"

"Kim Jongin imnida… umh, maaf sepertinya aku pergi terlalu lama. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, ne, Sohee-ssi."

"Ya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jongin-ssi."

Jongin tersenyum manis dan merekapun berpisah, berjalan beralawan arah.

.

#sehun-kai-luhan-baekhyun#

.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan Ponselnya, namun matanya sesekali melihat Luhan yang tiduran di sampingnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang hilang. Ah entahlah, dan ponselnya kembali berdering, kembali menyita perhatiannya.

"Sehun," terdengar olehnya suara sang istri di belakang tubuhnya. "Ya, Jongin, apa?"

"Dimana Baekhyun?" sang istri bertanya. "Disampingku,"

"Tidak ada,"

"Ada,"

"Tidak ada Oh Sehun. Dimana Baekhyun? Dimana putri kecil ku?"

Sehun seketika menoleh saat suara Jongin terdengar berbeda. Ditatapnya mata Jongin yang menuntut padanya, "Ada di si- eh, Baek? Baekhyun? Kau dimana? Baekhyun!" seketika Sehun berdiri dan melihat kesekelilingnya, berharap sepasang mata tajamnya dapat menangkap tubuh mungil sang anak.

"Tidak ada Sehun. Baekhyun tidak ada," Jongin berkata gusar, tiba-tiba rasa cemas dan takut menghampiri dirinya. Raut wajahnya berubah panik.

"Ada! Tadi dia ada di sini, bermain dengan Luhan dan- dan.." suara pria itu melambat, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Sehun, bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk menjaga mereka? Apa yang kau lakukan sedari tadi eoh? Kau tidak mengawasi mereka? Ya! Sehun, jawab aku,"

"Aku- aku menjaga mereka Jongin, tapi- tap-"

"Tidak, Sehun. Dimana Baekhyun…. Ini semua salahmu, hiks, Hyunie menghilang… hiks, Baekhyunie… kamu dimana nak?" Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa takut dan cemasnya dengan keadaan sang putri kecilnya. Ia bergerak gusar, menatap ke sekelilingnya hingga ke sudut-sudut taman, berdecak kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menemukan sang anak.

Puk. "Maah?" tiba-tiba saja Luhan merangkak ke kaki Jongin dan memegang kaki sang ibu sang. "Oh! Luhan, nak, maaf- maaf kan umma…" kata Jongin cepat, lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memeluk erat sang anak. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam melihat sang ibu yang tersedu dan menggumamn maaf. Luhan tidak tau apa yang membuat sang ibu menangis, tapi… ia tau bahwa sang kembaran tidak ada di sekitarnya. "Maah? Hyun… hyung,"

Jongin semakin terisak saat mendengar ucapan pelan Luhan. Bayi tampan itu menatap bertanya pada sang ibu dan terus mengetakan nama kembarannya, Baekhyun.

"Jongin, tenanglah. Aku akan mencari Baekhyun. Aku yakin dia tidak akan jauh dari sini. Tenang, ne? aku mohon jangan menangis, sayang…" ucap Sehun menenangkan sang istri. Hatinya sakit melihat wanita yang ia cintai itu menangis terisak kerena keteledorannya, membuat putri kecil mereka hilang.

Yah, Baekhyun hilang. Dan ini adalah salahnya. Salahnya. Aku benar-benar tidak becus. Bodoh kau Sehun. Hakimnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sambil memeluk dan menenangkan Jongin dan Luhan yang masih menatap kedua orang tuanya bingung, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan berharap putri kecilnya baik-baik saja dan semoga ia bisa menemukan Baekhyun.

Sehun tak pernah terpikirkan akan ada kejadian seperti ini dan ia benar-benar merasa menjadi pria yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan ayah yang paling buruk.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

BHahahahahahahaha/plak

Duh nggak nyangka bisa sepanjang ini dan kayaknya saya cukupkan sampai part 3 ajah ya, series Liburan kali ini.

Ah, ya kalo chanyeol masih lama nongolnya. Si Baekhyun hilang tuh, gimana dong? Tau gak kenapa Baek hilang dan kemana dia pergi? Hohohoo.. yang nebaknya bener boleh request ^-^ kalo ada, nanti yang bener saya PM. Dan kalo mau kasi ide silahkan…. ^-^

Oh family ini, ceritanya ringan jadi maaf kalo ngebosenin. Menceritkan kehidupan keluarga Oh dengan masalah yang ringan-ringan aja… jadi yaa.. kalo gk suka silahkan tutup.

Dan untuk hwr, masih ada yang nunggu lanjutannya kah? Gak ada kayaknya nih, hehee.. padahal ada kejutan loh/upss

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini…

Sampai ketemu lagi! ^-^

Jangan lupa reveiwnya yaaa….


	7. Chapter 7

Ma Family Oh –series-

Judul: Liburan –part 3-END

Cast: Oh Sehun/ Kim Jongin(GS), Luhan-Baekhyun(GS), Kris/Suho(GS), with Chanyeol, Hakyeon(GS) VIXX and Junsu(GS) JYJ

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita muncul begitu saja di otak saya. dan mian kalau ada kesamaan atau bla bla bla… this story is mine. **Don't Plagiat! Don't be Plagiator!**

Hanya cerita ringan tentang sehun, kai, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Maaf untuk menghilang terlalu lama….

dan

Maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama…. Hehe /peace!

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. DLDR…

Enjoy!

Happy reading!

.

…CB…

.

Balita manis itu terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya, menghiraukan tatapan kagum dan penasaran dari beberapa orang yang lewat dan duduk-duduk santai di bawah pohon. Mengira bahwa si gadis mungil tengah bermain-main bersama orang tuanya. Permainan petak umpet.

Tapi pemikiran mereka tidaklah benar. Wajah mungil Baekhyun terlihat bingung dan perlahan perasaan takut menyelimutinya karena, sudah sedari tadi ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun ia tidak juga melihat sosok sang ibu.

Kupu-kupu cantik yang ia ikuti sejak tadi juga sudah hilang dari pandagannya.

Baekhyun bingung dan balita cantik itu takut.

Perlahan, masih melangkah tak tentu arah hingga tanpa disadari, balita manis itu sampai di sebuah taman bermain. Masih sama namun disisi yang berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya keluarga Oh bermain. Tidak banyak yang bermain disini, hanya beberapa orang dewasa yang masih setia menemani dan mengawasi anak-anak mereka.

Baekhyun menatap kesegala arah hingga sepasang mata sipit cantik itu menangkap sesosok balita laki-laki tengah mengayun-ayunkan pedang mainan ke boneka dino berukuran dua kali lipat dari tubuh mungil si balita tampan. Tertarik dan penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan namja cilik itu, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya kearah si balita tampan.

"Hyaaa yaya! Cucucul dlulululuu yah!"

Teriakan semangat si balita tampan semakin membuat Baekhyun melangkah cepat. Hingga tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia mencapai tubuh si namja yang ternyata memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari Baekhyun, tiba-tiba kaki mungil itu tersandung akar yang mencuat dan tanpa bisa menghindar dua tubuh mungil itupun bertubrukan/?, jatuh ke tanah dengan tubuh bagian depan namja cilik itu menyentuh tanah duluan. Sedangkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun menimpa punggung si bocah laki-laki.

"Kyaaa!"

Bruukh!

"Aaaahh…!"

"Uuugh.."

Si balita laki-laki berteriak kesakitan, pun Baekhyun ikut berteriak.

Tidak jauh dari dua balita manis itu, terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang membulatkan matanya kaget melihat dua tubuh mungil itu bertubrukan. Tak butuh waktu lama, iapun segera berlari-lari kecil kearah mereka dan berseru khawatir.

"Aigoo~ Channie! Channie cidak apa-apa? Ya!" seru si gadis mungil berumur 4 tahunan itu. Mendekati si balita laki-laki yang dipanggil Chan dan Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di tanah.

"Huaaa.. Yeon nunaa appo~" balas Chan, merengek pada si gadis mungil yang dipanggil Yeon. Yeon yang mendengar rengekan Chan menatap khawatir adiknya itu. Sejenak sepasang mata bulatnya beralih pada balita perempuan yang masih ada di atas tubuh Chan. Dan ia kembali terkejut dan rasa khawatirnya semakin besar.

"Uuughh… hikss.." Baekhyun meringis sakit merasakan telapak tangan mungilnya terdapat sedikit goresan dan pasir. Dan Yeon yang melihat Baekhyun hampir menangis itupun meraih lengan mungil Baekhyun dan menariknya dari tubuh Chan. Mendudukkannya di samping tubuh mungil Chan.

"Hei~ chuu chuu… jangan nangic… chuu chuuu, cakit ilang lah…" kata Yeon, meniup luka gores itu dan menenangkan Baekhyun. Menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengusap pelan telapak tangan Baekhyun yang tidak tergores. Sejenak memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan kembali meniup luka di telapak mungil itu. Menyeka pasir-pasir itu hati-hati dengan lengan bajunya.

Baekhyun tidak jadi menangis. Sepasang mata sipitnya menatap polos gadis kecil didepannya. Meski rasa sakit masih terasa dan terlukis jelas di kedua mata indah itu, namun Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis yang lebih besar darinya itu. Perlahan-lahan ia tidak merasakan sakit itu lagi.

Chan yang sudah duduk dihadapan dua gadis mungil itu menatap bingung dan tidak suka. Ia tidak suka melihat noona-nya lebih memperhatikan balita manis itu daripada dirinya dan bingung kenapa seolah sang noona mengabaikannya. Seharusnya ia yang lebih dulu di obati karena ia yang terjatuh ke pasir dan pastinya mendapat luka- luka di lututnya. Meski sakit, tapi balita laki-laki itu berusaha untuk tidak meringis sakit dan menangis.

Chan masih menatap Baekhyun dan Yeon dalam diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan balita tampan itu hingga Yeon menepuk kepala balita tampan itu. Menatap bingung sang noona yang tersenyum padanya. Ah, sepertinya Chan sedikit melamun tadi.

"Huaah… Chan cidak nangic ya… hehe belalti Chan ebat!" seru si gadis yang lebih besar. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan Chan. Sedangkan Chan yang mendengar seruan sang kakak, merengut lucu. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Seakan mengerti apa yang diserukan sang kakak.

"Ne~ Chan ebaath~" seru Chan semangat. Ikut mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengadunya dengan kepalan tangan sang noona.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan tingkah dua orang didepannya juga ikut bersorak namun tertahan dan berubah menjadi ringisan sesaat ia ikut mengepalkan tangannya. Ia lupa jika telapak tangannya terluka.

"Huuungh… ppoh~ ughh… huks.." rengek Baekhyun lagi. Yeon keget, berdecak pelan dan kembali meniup-niup telapak tangan balita manis di depannya itu. "Cudah… chuu.. chuu… cup cup jangan nagic ya…" ujarnya lembut.

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Yeon merasa Baekhyun sudah tenang, memilih membersihkan pakaian si gadis mungil. Sedangkan Chan berdiri, berjalan kearah pagar taman mengambil pedang-nya.

Yeon, gadis yang lebih besar memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Mengabaikan Chan yang kembali bermain dengan pedangnya. Yeon menatap lamat-lamat wajah manis itu sebelum dirinya bertanya. "Nama mu capa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun yang merasa di ajak bicara, menatap balik sang gadis yang lebih besar. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan merengut lucu. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yeon. Melihat tingkah lucu balita didepannya itu tak pelak membuat Yeon berseru gemas. "Kyaaaa…. Kyeoptca~" gemasnya, mengusap-usap pipi gemil Baekhyun. Yang diusap-usap pipinya hanya tertawa geli.

Setelah asyik dengan pipi putih itu, gadis cilik itu kembali bertanya. Bertanya dengan gerakan, berharap Si mungil didepannya ini mengerti. "Na-ma ka-mu capa?" Tanya lagi, menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Baekhyun. "Na-ma unnie, Yeon. Nama kamu capa?"

Baekhyun sesaat terdiam, setelahnya balita manis itupun tersenyum lebar seakan mengerti, iapun berseru keras, "Hyun!".

Yeon yang mendengar nama dari bibir tipis itu sedikit merengut, "Hyun?"

"Be-Hyun! Hyun! Hyuuun.." Baekhyun kembali mengulang menyebut namanya. Menyebut dengan lucunya.

Yeon yang melihat Baekhyun menyebut namanya hingga bibir tipis itu maju beberapa senti, kembali dibuat gemas.

"Haha… kamu lucu cekali~"

Tak lama setelah perkenalan itu, Baekhyun terdiam kemudian tiba-tiba menunjuk balita laki-laki yang masih bersemangat mengayunkan pedangnya. Menunjuk, seakan memberi tahu, ia ingin tahu siapa nama balita tampan itu dan Yeon, gadis mungil itu entah kenapa bisa paham maksud Baekhyun. Dengan senyum lebar, Yeon pun menjawab, "Chanyeolie!".

.

JB

.

Entah kemana lagi Jongin mencari putri kecilnya. Hampir seluruh taman bermain ia jelajahi tapi tak jua ia melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun. Jongin rasanya ingin menangis lagi.

Merasa lelah, namun ia tidak ingin beristirahat sebelum menemukan Baekhyun-nya. Tapi daya tubuhnya mulai melemah dan harus istirahat sejenak sebelum terjadi hal buruk. Ia tidak ingin pingsan dulu. Tidak.

Dengan perlahan, yeoja manis itu melangkah kearah pohon rindang di sekitar pagar. Merebahkan tubuhnya, menarik kedua kakinya dan menumpukan lengannya pada lutut. Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Menenangkan diri, itulah yang ia lakukan.

Berpikir kembali, dimana lagi ia mencari Baekhyun dan perasaan bersalah telah meninggalkan putrinya.

Jongin tidak ingin menyalahkan Sehun, meski Baekhyun hilang memang karena suami pucatnya itu. Haah… tidak. Mereka berdualah yang salah. Seandainya ia tadi tidak pergi terlalu lama, pasti ia masih melihat Baekhyun.

Huks, Jongin tidak pernah berpikir kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Liburan yang ia harapkan akan menyenangkan, bersama-sama dengan suami dan kedua buah hati mereka dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun tiba-tiba saja putri kecilnya menghilang, membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit, seakan separuh hatinya hilang.

Putri manisnya… Baekhyunie…

Puk!

Ah!

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada yang menepuk kepalanya. Dengan cepat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan ia tertegun melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan kulit sedikit coklat-tan- tengah berdiri tepat didepannya. Menatapnya bingung dan ingin tahu.

"Ajumma… waeyo?" tanya gadis kecil itu, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Jongin terdiam, ragu ia menjawab pertanyaan polos si gadis kecil. "Umm… ahjumma baik-baik saja,"

Gadis kecil itu merengut, tau bahwa yeoja dewasa didepannya berbohong. "Anni! Jumma bo-ong. Yeon liat jumma nangic," bantah si gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah Yeon.

Jongin sedikit tersentak dan kembali terdiam saat jemari mungil gadis didepannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Ah, bodoh, aku menangis ya… rutuknya dalam hati.

Yeoja manis dengan kulit yang tak jauh beda dengan gadis manis didepanya itu, tersenyum maklum. Ia merasa malu telah berbohong. Tapi Jongin juga tidak sadar jika ia menangis. Haa..

"Ne… sekarang ahjumma baik-baik saja. Nama kamu siapa? Kamu sendirian saja?" tanya Jongin balik. Sedikit melihat kesekeliling mereka, mungkin ia melihat orang tua gadis manis itu.

"Nama ku Yeon, jumma. Anni… Yeon belcama caeng Yeon!" jawab gadis itu dengan cadel khasnya. Sedikit mampu membuat senyum di wajah lelah Jongin. "Jumma cama capa?"

Jongin beberapa saat terdiam, kemudian menjawab dengan pelan. "Jumma sendiri. Saat ini jumma sedang mencari anak jumma,"

"Mencali?" tanya Yeon. Menangkap satu kata yang tidak ia paham. Kembali membuat senyum Jongin muncul melihat wajah polos dan lucu gadis didepannya. "Ne… anak ahjumma hilang. Sekarang ahjumma sedang mencarinya." Terang Jongin.

Yeon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan yeoja dewasa didepannya. Tak lama yeoja mungil itu kembali bicara, "Ajumma mau ikut Yeon?"

Sontak Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ikut Yeon?" tanyanya heran.

"Ne!"

Tanpa persetujuan Jongin, gadis mungil itu meraih jemari Jongin dan menarikknya kearah taman bermain yang sudah sepi. Jongin tentu saja bingung dengan tingkah bocah kecil itu, tapi ia diam saja dan melangkah mengikuti kemana gadis itu membawanya.

Ah… mungkinkah gadis ini membawanya ke tempat Baekhyun? Atau tempat yang dimana ia bisa menemukan putri kecilnya? Berbagai pikiran memenuhi hati dan pikiran Jongin.

Dan tak lama setelahnya mereka sampai di tempat bermain dimana sepetak kolam yang berisi pasir dan mainan seperti baskom kecil, sekop, penggali tanah dan lainnya terlihat dimata bulat Jongin. Tak terlewatkan olehnya sepasang balita tengah asyik bermain-main pasir disana yang membelakanginya.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat iris coklatnya merefleksi sosok mungil disana.

"Chan! Hyun!" panggil Yeon pada dua balita yang masih asyik bermain-main pasir.

Mereka yang dipanggilpun menoleh dan rasanya dunia Jongin kembali saat ia meyakinkan diri bahwa salah satu dari dua balita itu adalah Baekhyun-nya. Baekhyunnie-nya… disana.

"Hyun-Hyunnie…" lirihnya. Hatinya terasa bergemuruh saat sepasang mata sipit cantik itu tiba-tiba membesar dan tak tahan lagi dengan rasa yang bercampur di hatinya, kaget dan lega mendominasi, Jongin pun berlari menghampiri sang anak.

Grep!

"Baekhyunnie! Baek, sayang… hiks, sayang… maafkan umma.. hiks, maafkan umma meninggalkan Hyunie.. Hyunnie, sayang…hiks," Jongin memeluk erat sang anak, menyusupkan wajahnya keperpotongan leher mungil Baekhyun dan menangis disana. Perasaan lega luar biasa mengisi hati Jongin, dapat memeluk kembali sang buah hati.

Baekhyun pun juga ikut menangis dipelukan sang ibu. Memanggil-manggil sang ibu dengan lirih. Mempererat pelukan di leher sang ibu. "Umma… huaaa…maah.. huhuu.."

Yeon terdiam melihat ibu dan anak didepannya. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi namun perlahan dengan pikiran bocahnya, ia merasa kalau Hyun, balita manis yang ia tetapkan menjadi adiknya itu bahagia bertemu dengn ibunya.

Dengan langkah cepat gadis mungil itu mendekati Chanyeol dan mendekap sang adik. Bersama-sama menatap Jongin dan Baekhyun yang saling menatap haru.

"Haah.. syukurlah, sayang. Akhirnya umma menemukanmu. Kamu baik-baik sajakan? Ada yang luka, hum?" ujar Jongin. Memeriksa tubuh mungil sang putri. Tidak menyadari tatapan polos dan ingin tahu dari dua makhluk mungil di sampingnya.

"Mma, Hyun… pa-pa..ung," jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Entah sang umma mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Sepasang matanya menatap Yeon dan Chanyeol yang balik menatapnya. "U-nnie!" serunya tiba-tiba dan sontak menyadarkan yeoja dewasa diantara mereka dan berbalik menatap dua bocah manis lainnya. Menatap dalam dan pernuh arti. Terlebih pada sosok manis si gadis mungil, Yeon.

Jongin seketika tersenyum manis. Seakan paham dan mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan tak ingin membuat kedua bocah itu bingung, iapun tertawa manis. "Haha, terimakasih ya, sudah mau bermain dengan Hyun," ucapnya lembut.

Yeon yang mengerti yang diucapkan yeoja didepannya, membalas senyum dengan lebarnya sambil memeluk balita laki-laki disampingnya. "Ne! jumma! Telimakacih!"

Jongin tak tahan dengan tingkah polos gadis mungil itu hanya tertawa pelan. Ia juga memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kembali memeluk erat leher sang umma.

"Jumma, ini caeng Yeon. Namanya Chanyeollie! Hehe.." sahut Yeon, memperkenalkan sang adik yang masih berekspresi polos. Dengan mata bulat yang lebar, bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka dan pipi gembil yang lucu membuat Jongin mendengus geli. Lucu sekali bocah tampan ini, batinya gemas.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam hingga terdengar suara seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka. Jongin tersentak dan menatap yeoja yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya, menghampiri mereka, tepatnya Chan dan Yeon.

"Hakyeon! Chanyeollie…. Haish, ternyata kalian ada disini! Umma sudah bilang jangan main jauh-jauh, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini, hum? Yeon juga, kenapa bawa Chan main kesini? Sekarang sudah sore, sayang.." yeoja itu langsung menceramahi kedua anaknya sesaat ia sampai di depan Hakyeon dan Chanyeol. Menatap keduanya dengan tatapan menegur.

"Umma!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk sang umma, menghiraukan kata-kata yeoja yang dipelukknya.

"Mianhae, umma…." Lirih Hakyeon, ikut memeluk sang umma. Sang ibu hanya mendesah lelah. Kemudian ia menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya, sesaat kemudian tersenyum maklum. "Mianhae…" ucapnya.

Jongin tersentak dan menjawab dengan gugup, "Ah… ne… umm, saya juga minta maaf.." balas Jongin, kikuk.

Suasana canggung tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa yeoja dihadapannya ini meminta maaf.

"Hahaha… aneh ya, kenapa saya tiba-tiba minta maaf. Itu… putrimu, Yeon pasti yang mengajaknya main kesini. Padahal sepertinya, dia terlihat sangat lelah, benar?" ujar yeoja itu tenang. Mengangkat tubuh anak laki-lakinya dalam gendongan.

"Ne.. anda benar. Dia sepertinya sudah lelah. Ano… seharusnya saya berterimakasih, karena… Hakyeon dan Chanyeol sudah mau bermain dengan Baekhyun," jawab Jongin. Jongin tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa ia kehilangan putrinya tadi hingga bertemu di tempat itu. Tidak, Jongin tidak ingin dicap sebagai ibu teledor.

"Ah, namanya Baekhyun? Nama yang cantik.. ah! Kenalkan, nama saya Junsu, Park-Kim Junsu, ibu Hakyeon dan Chanyeol."

"Ne… saya Oh-Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Haha panggil eonnie juga boleh. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku," Junsu tersenyum tulus.

"Ne… Junsu eonnie… ah, sepertinya sudah sore. Ano.. kami pamit dulu," balas Jongin, merasa tidak enak menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Jujur saja, Jongin merasa nyaman berbicara dengan yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Aura yeoja itu menenangkan. Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, kau benar. Ah, sepertinya mereka juga sudah lelah."

Sesaat Jongin dan Baekhyun pergi, terdengar suara lirihan Chanyeol di pelukan Junsu. Tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Jongin.

"Ada apa Channie?"

"Ummaa.. Hyun.. hyun…" panggil Chanyeol. Nada suaranya seakan tidak rela Baekhyun pergi.

"Hyun harus pulang Channie… kapan-kapan main lagi ya?" ucap Junsu, menenangkan sang anak. Namun Chanyeol merengek dan mencoba meraih Baekhyun yang lumayan jauh darinya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol ingin meraihnya, sontak balita manis itu juga ikut berusaha meraih jemari Chanyeol. Seolah mereka tidak ingin berpisah. Dan tingkah dua balita itu membuat kedua yeoja dewasa itu tersenyum dan terkekeh geli. Mengerti keinginan anak mereka.

"Hyunnie sayang, kapan-kapan main lagi ya sama Channie… sekarang kita pulang dulu. Hyunie kangen appa dan Luhan, anni?" Jongin berusaha membujuk Baekhyun. Sama seperti Jongin, Junsu pun ikut menenangkan balita tampannya. Hingga Chanyeol menarik kalung berbandul burung dilehernya dan meminta sang umma menanggalkannya.

"Ah, kamu mau ngasih kalungmu untuk Baekhyun?" Tanya Junsu, heran.

"Hum… seperti, sebuah kenang-kenangan?" sahut Jongin.

"Ah, kau benar. Hahahaa… ya ampun.."

Kedua yeoja cantik itu tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Dan akhirnya setelah memberikan kalung itu, merekapun berpisah.

.

HK

.

Jongin tak henti tersenyum membayangkan kejadian sesaat lalu. Tetap mengusap sayang surai kelam sang anak, yeoja cantik itu terkekeh geli mengingat dua balita manis yang seakan tak ingin berpisah. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara dua balita itu hingga mereka seperti sepasang merpati yang tak ingin berpisah. Sampai harus memberikan kenang-kenangan pada salah satunya. Haha... mungkinkah balita laki-laki tampan itu jodoh Baekhyun kelak? Haha yaampun, pikir Jongin gemas.

Tap.

Langkah Jongin sontak berhenti saat sepasang netra coklatnya mdnangkap figur sang suami. Sehun, tengah meremas rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dan jelas olehnya deru nafas memburu dari sosok rapuh itu. Sehun... sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa terpuruk dan Jongin tentu saja tak tahan melihat suami tampan-nya itu terlihat menderita seperti itu.

Melangkah perlahan hingga tak ada lagi jarak, sang nyonya Oh menepuk pundak sosok yang membelakanginya itu pelan. "Sehunnie..." panggilnya.

Deg.

Jelas terasa olehnya tubuh tegap itu tersentak. Tak ingin membuat namja-nya takut, Jongin mengusap lembut lengan itu, berusaha menenangkan sang namja dan berbisik lembut.

"Tenanglah..."

"Jo-Jongin... maafkan aku... ak- aku tidak bisa menemukan Baekkie..." terdengar jelas nada gusar, penyesalan dan takut dalam suara itu. Sehun tak sanggup menatap Jongin. Ia merasa benar-benar buruk bagi yeoja yang dicintainya itu.

"Sehunnie.. tenanglah. Semua baik-baik sa-"

"Tidak Jongin! Ini tidak baik, kau pasti marah padaku kan? Kau membenci ku, suami macam apa aku bisa-bisanya mengabaikan kata-katamu dan sekarang- sekarang Baekhyun hilang.. karena aku. Aku... tidak bisa menjadi appa yang baik, menjaga dua anak kecil saja tidak bisa, ak-"

"Oh Sehun, hentikan! Berbalik sekarang."

"Ta-tapi,"

"Berbalik dan lihat, siapa yang bersamaku,"

Mendengar nada perintah dari sang istri, mau tak mau, perlahan-lahan Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, berbagai pikiran memenuhi pikirannya dan-

Tap

Sehun seakan berhenti bernafas saat sepasang mata lelah nya menangkap sosok bayi yang ia cari setengah mati tadi. Sosok mungil yang sukses membuat dirinya menjadi gusar dan bersalah karena keteledorannya yang tak bisa menjaga si cantik baby Oh.

Disana, dipelukan sang istri, baby Baek tengah tertidur manis sambil memeluk leher sang ibu. Baek- Baekhyunie-nya...

"Baekie... sayang, kau- kau menemukan nya? Baek!" seru Sehun penuh kelegaan. Hatinya menderu senang saat melihat dengan jelas wajah mungil penuh gurat kelelahan itu. Sehun lega.

Menatap haru wajah manis sang anak, perlahan membawa jemari besarnya, mengusap penuh sayang rambut lembut sang putri kecil.

"Ne, Sehunnie... syukurlah, sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi,"

"Hmm,syukurlah sayang. Aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf-"

"Cukup Sehun. Berhentilah meminta maaf, yang penting sekarang Baekki bersama kita.."

Beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara hingga Sehun kembali bertanya. "Sayang, di-dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di taman bermain. Sisi lain tempat ini. Dan kau tau, sayang?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Menatap bingung dan penasaran dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun, aku menemukannya saat ia tengah bermain dengan seorang balita tampan. Bermain pasir,aigoo mereka menggemaskan!" Terang Jongin, tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo, benarkah? Hmm pasti Baekki senang ya bisa main dengan teman baru, hm.." Sehun ikut tersenyum, menanggapi kata-kata sang istri.

"Nee. Eh, Hunnie, kau sendirian? Mana Luhan?"

Sehun sejenak terdiam, "Itu.. aku menitipkannya pada umma dan appa. Tenang saja, Luhan tadi mengantuk jadi, aku meminta mereka menjaga Luhan. Aku juga bilang ingin mencari mu dan Baekhyun,"

"Sehin.. kau tidak bilang kalau Baekhyun hilang,kan?"

Jongin menatap dalam mata gelap Sehun, berharap apa yang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi. Ia takut jika kedua orang tua meraka tau keteledoran.

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan. "Tentu tidak sayang. Jangan khawatir, semua baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke penginapan sebelum gelap. Ayo.."

"Nee.. Sehunnie.. gomawo, sayang."

"Tidak, aku lah yang harus berterimakasih padamu, love."

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, mereka sudah berbaring di kasur dengan sikembar di tengah-tengah. Jongin tidak bisa tidur meski lelah disekujur tubuhnya sangat terasa. Berbaring miring menghadap sang suami yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur, hum?" tanya Sehun, menatap lembut sepasang mata lelah sang istri.

"Ne... aku, hanya teringat kejadian yang terjadi hari ini dan kemarin.." mulai Jongin.

Sehun tak membalas, hanya menatap wajah sang istri dan menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Jongin.

"Aku merasa, liburan kali ini memiliki arti yang berbeda. ya... kau tau, kali ini liburan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berbeda kurasa. Pergi ke tempat baru, melihat sesuatu yang baru dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru,"" Jongin sejenak berhenti, menatap dalam penuh makna sosok pendamping hidupnya itu. ""Dan juga, perasaan dan tanggung jawab kita sebagai orang tua diuji."

"Kau memikirkannya?"

"Tentu saja... dan kau berhasil, sayang..."

"Berhasil? Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kau mengatakan liburan kali ini akan menjadi liburan yang tak akan terlupakan, dan yaah.. mungkin sampai kapanpun aku akan mengingat setiap kejadian yang kita lalui bersama. Kejadian yang membuat kita harus lebih belajar menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun.."

Sehun tertegun mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Jujur, ia juga merasa liburan dua hari ini adalah liburan yang emberikan kesan yang berarti untuknya. Pelajaran untuknya menjadi seorang yang bertanggung jawab dan teledor. Mungkin satu kesalahan bisa di terima tapi jika itu kesalahan fatal dikarenakan kecerobohan, mungkin hukuman yang yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau benar, Jongin. Liburan ini tak akan pernah terlupakan. Kau, aku, Baekhyun dan Luhan, kita akan terus bersama-sama. Hingga nanti, waktu yang akan memisahkan kita, kita harus mengingat dan menhenang setiap apa yang kita lakukan. Bersama-sama merasakan kebahagian dalam keluarga kecil kita..."

"Ne.. Sehunnie.."

"Jeogmal saranghae, Jongin ah."

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun."

.

.

End~

.

.

Ok. series Liburan kali ini selesai~

Ah, saya pernah bilang kalo chanyeol masih lama nongolnya. Tapi karna updatenya lama dan banyak yg minta chanyeol muncul,jadi yah.. saya rombak ulang. And tuuh si balita chan baek ketemu. Smoga sukaa.

Saya nggak tau mau bikin kek gimana lagi, banyak yang dipikirin kalo udah tingkat akhir gini/nasib. Mana di akhir kuliah masih aja di kasih tugass/nasiib. TA juga terbengkalai hiks, mpos lah/curhatdikittakapakan #senyumpolos

Baekhyun hilang gegara ngikutin kupu-kupu. Yak! Benerrr and silakan yang mau request bisa PM saya. Request terserah, boleh ttng ff ini atau yg lain, hunkai atau cast lain, boleh exo, nct, bap, vixx, seventeen, bts/silahkan.. tapi cuma satu Request.

Tema terserah, but kalo minta update ff yg lain saya ngk bisa janji bakal update. MAAF!

Oh family ini, ceritanya ringan jadi maaf kalo ngebosenin. Menceritkan kehidupan keluarga Oh dengan masalah yang ringan-ringan aja… jadi yaa.. kalo gk suka silahkan tutup.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini…

Saya mau minta maaf kalo ada kata/kalimat yang salah, janji yang ngk ditepati, jarang balas review reader sekalian/bow, dan yang penting masalah update yang ngaaaret sangat T.T saya minta maaf~

Besok lebaran. Minal aidin walfaizin... readers nim ~~~~

Sampai ketemu lagi! ^-^

Jangan lupa reveiwnya yaaa….


End file.
